The Voyage of the Dawn Treader and Three Friends
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: So I am going to do a fanfic on Narnia but I have a plot twist... my friends and I are on the voyage too! Laura (age 15), Eowyn, (Age 14) and Angie (Angelina Age 16) go on an adventure to Narnia! What could go wrong? *Second in the Traveler series*
1. We're in Narnia!

Everyone is special. My friends, Laura, Eowyn, and I (Angelina or Angie for short) are very special. We don't know how, but we've traveled to places that we didn't even know were real. They were just considered books or movies. We've traveled to Middle Earth and went to meat Legolas, Aragorn, Frodo, and many others.

It has been several months since we've been there and we're starting to get bored. We want to be called again. It's a great experience and we've met many friends. (Not to mention that Eowyn now has a boyfriend and Merry is the "lucky" guy). Thankfully today is the lucky day and you won't believe where we're going…

"I'm so bored," Laura said and sighed. We were all lying down on the grass at my house. "Me too," I replied. "Me three, I miss Merry," Eowyn added. Laura and I started to burst out laughing; an average teenager would miss their boyfriend from THEIR actual world. Merry was from Middle Earth, it made us laugh that she was in love with a Hobbit.

"I have to agree with Eowyn though, I miss seeing Legolas every day," Laura said and blushed as she said his name. She had started a romance with Legolas and hoped to see him soon. I nodded.

Although I had not fallen in love with anyone in Middle Earth, I was trying to convince myself that there will be others. I keep telling myself, _'Long distance relationships never work.'_ But seeing Laura and Eowyn, it makes me second guess myself.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. I looked around and it was only in our area. The house that was five feet away from us was sturdy and only a few trees started to shake. Laura, Eowyn, and I jumped up and held onto each other tightly. Suddenly, a portal opened up. We all looked into the portal in awe.

"The portal's back!" Laura yelled, it was so loud that we could barely hear each other.

"Maybe we are going back to Middle Earth!" Eowyn yelled.

"There is only one way to find out, let's go through!" I replied. We all took hands and jumped in. "Merry!" Eowyn yelled as we jumped through the portal. After we jumped through, we splashed into crystal clear water. Thankfully, we could all swim so we started treading water fast.

"Wh-Where are we? This doesn't look like Middle Earth. I looked around, no sign of Rivendell or Mordor. Just the ocean was in sight; no sign of land anywhere. "I'm not sure," Laura replied, "But I know for sure we are not in Middle Earth." "Then where the hay are we!?" Eowyn yelled.

Suddenly, a huge ship appeared. I wasn't sure what to do; going on a ship with a bunch of strangers was not my idea of "fun" or safe. "What should we do, Angie?" Laura asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Suddenly, a bunch of men dove off their ship and started swimming towards us.

Eowyn struggled a little and started to go the opposite direction of the ship but the men that were on the ship were really fast. They finally caught up to all of us. Then, the men grabbed us. I had closed my eyes because I didn't know what he was going to do. The man that was holding onto me said, "Don't worry," The voice sounded familiar, and I opened my eyes, "I got you." He said.

I looked in amazement. It was Prince Caspian! I screamed over to Eowyn and Laura, "Guys! We're in Narnia! Look its Prince Caspian!" I pointed to Caspian and he looked at me strangely. "Hang on miss," said the man that grabbed Eowyn. She squealed in excitement. Laura was in awe of the ship as she was lifted up onto the boat.

They gave us fresh towels and Prince Caspian looked over at us. He said, "Welcome to the Dawn Treader, girls." He smiled at me deeply and I blushed. Laura nudged me and I gave her a look. "We should kneel." Eowyn whispered. We all kneeled before Prince Caspian. He looked down at us, smiled and said, "Arise." We got up.

"What are your names and what is your business here in Narnia?" Prince Caspian asked.

"I'm Angelina, you can call me Angie. This is Laura and Eowyn," I said. Laura and Eowyn curtsied before him. "And what brings you out to sea?" We turned around and there stood Lord Drinian. _"Well, if we told you, you wouldn't believe us."_ Eowyn mumbled. "What?" Lord Drinian asked, "Speak up."

"Our business is our own," Laura answered. She winked at us. It's funny because we were just in Middle Earth and we had known that Frodo had said that when he was looking for Gandalf. Lord Drinian stared at us plainly and said, "Very well."

Caspian was more subtle, "Well, you are welcome to stay on the Dawn Treader. We could use your help for something," He said smiling at us. Our eyes met and I looked away. Suddenly Tavros came behind us and said, "Pardon me, your majesty," We looked up at him. He was so real looking! It was true, they did exist! "There are more people in the water, shall we go get them?"

Caspian started to walk towards the deck, "Yes we must. Put the anchor down, Drinian." "You heard him! Anchor now!" Some of the men scrambled over to the anchor. Caspian and two other men dove in after them. We heard a lot of voices. Caspian and the other men came up but there were three others with them. They got them on board and Caspian asked for more towels. Laura, Eowyn, and I were trying to figure out who they brought on board. Suddenly they turned around and we couldn't believe our eyes. It was Edmund, Eustace, and Lucy! We were on the Voyage of the Dawn Treader.


	2. Meeting the Pevensies

We all stood in amazement as we seen Lucy walk towards us while she was chatting with Caspian. "That was thrilling!" Lucy exclaimed. "How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked as he put his arm around her. Laura, Eowyn, and I looked in amazement. It was like we were in the movie or book. The scene was happening right before our eyes.

"I have no idea," Lucy replied and smiled up at him with excitement.

"Caspian," We turned around and there was Edmund. We all squealed. Edmund was one of my favorite characters from the Chronicles of Narnia and in the movie. He was so incredibly handsome. "Edmund!" Caspian said with enthusiasm. "It's great to see you," Edmund said. "Great to see you." Caspian added as well.

"Didn't you call for us?" Lucy asked. "Of course he did, they are going to go on their adventure!" Laura whispered in excitement. I grinned and started to squeal quietly. "No, not this time," Caspian answered. "Well, whatever the case, I'm just glad to be here," Edmund replied.

"So am I," Eowyn mumbled just enough so we could hear her. Her eyes looked fondly at Edmund.

Laura nudged her and said, "Hey! Merry would be very disappointed in you!"

Eowyn sighed and said, "You're right, you're right."

Suddenly we heard a frightened scream. Everyone turned towards the scream and low and behold, Eustace Scrubb was there on the floor and there was a mouse on top of him. That mouse was Reepicheep! Laura, Eowyn, and I started to squeal louder. We were totally fangirling!

"Get that thing off of me!" Eustace demanded.

"Now calm down, sir," Reepicheep said patiently.

"Get that thing off of me!" Eustace once again. He pushed Reepicheep onto the floor and Reepicheep stood up.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy exclaimed with excitement.

"I wish we could go over there right now and give Reep a hug," Laura said.

"We can't, we have to do our best to try and not spoil what is going on in the movie. It might mess things up. Remember what happened in Middle Earth when you told Gandalf where to go? He probably thought you were a wizard or something." I explained.

"Yeah, you're right," She replied back to me.

"Oh. You're Majesties." Reep replied to Lucy bowing before her.

"Hello, Reep. What a pleasure," Edmund said.

"The pleasure is all mine sir," Reep said as he backed up and started heading towards Eustace, "But first, what do we do about this hysterical interloper?"

Eowyn and I started to laugh but Laura kicked us so we didn't bring attention to everyone around us.

The scene that we had seen in the movie went on. We watched carefully as we seen the movie play our right before our eyes. We laughed hard when Eustace fainted.

Then Caspian said, "Men, behold our castaways, Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant; High King and Queen of Narnia." Everyone bowed before them. Laura, Eowyn, and I looked around and bowed down as well. They looked at us bravely and slightly confused that there were girls on the ship.

Lucy and Edmund walked over to us and we looked up at them. We were still kneeling before them. "Arise," Lucy said with a smile. We stood up and Edmund looked upon us with his dark brown eyes. Once again, my eyes met with Edmund. He smiled at us warmly and asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm Angelina, You may call me Angie if you wish," I said bowing before them, "And these are my friends, Laura and Eowyn." Laura and Eowyn bowed before them and Eowyn looked at him with needy eyes. I could tell she thought he was very handsome.

I was jealous. It wasn't like Eowyn didn't have anyone, she had Merry. I could tell Laura also thought Edmund was quite handsome. So I spoke up, "We were castaways as well, we aren't from here, we're from America; Pennsylvania to be exact."

Lucy looked at us in amazement, "You live in America!? Lucky! We live in England. We've always wanted to visit America." Edmund glanced and smiled deeply at me. Laura spoke up, "Yes, you want to go there with your siblings, Susan and Peter, no?" Eowyn and I nudged her.

"H-how did you know that?" Lucy asked. "Uh- uh just a hunch; Narnians tell a lot of stories about you guys," Eowyn replied. Edmund nodded and said, "Well they're right." There was an awkward pause for a couple of seconds.

"It was really nice meeting you guys," I said with a smile. Edmund smiled back and said, "You as well." Eowyn sighed and looked at him fondly. I stomped lightly on her foot. Edmund turned and left. He looked back and then banged into one of the sailors, "My apologies, your Highness, I didn't see you there." "No it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention," Edmund said. The sailor bowed and went on his way.

Lucy laughed and turned back to us and whispered, "I think he's distracted by someone." She winked at me and I blushed. Eowyn looked at me with jealous eyes, turned to Lucy and said, "How is it like being the only girl on the ship?"

Lucy sighed and said, "Sometimes it is hard because I'm the only one, but thankfully I have you three and I can finally have friends my age," She leaned closer and whispered, "And friends who aren't animals or Narnians." We laughed hard.

"It was so nice meeting you," Laura said and grinned. "You as well, I can't wait to get to know you all better," Lucy said and smiled. "Your Majesty, Caspian needs you below deck," Drinian said. Lucy smiled and said, "Very well; goodbye, girls!" She waved as she walked away from us.

As soon as she was out of sight, Eowyn started yelling at me, "Why did you step on my foot for!?" "You know why!" Laura yelled. "Please, enlighten me, what was I doing wrong?" Eowyn asked with a hint of sarcasm.

I scoffed and said, "Please! I know what you're trying to do; you were fawning all over Edmund. I thought you and Merry were solid!" She started to laugh, "Ha! You like him, you like Edmund." I looked around and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Eowyn and Laura rolled their eyes. Laura said, "It's kind of obvious you like him, and it looks like he likes you too." I started to blush.

"Listen," I said as I cleared my throat, "We are here for a reason, and surprise, surprise, I didn't come here to fall in love with a Prince! A Prince, Laura! Think about it."

"So? I fell in love with an elf Prince," Laura said.

"And I fell in love with a Hobbit! A Hobbit!" Eowyn said, laughing.

Suddenly we all started to burst out laughing. "Very well, but we are here to help, my "love life" comes later," I replied with a grin.

"Then let's do this," Laura said. 


	3. The Great Duel

We were standing around for a couple of minutes, staring out into sea and admiring the beauty of Narnia. We introduced ourselves to Reepicheep. He has many stories about his adventures in Narnia. He especially loves to tell the story about how Aslan himself gave him his tail.

We smiled and laughed. We had all heard the stories in the movie and in the books, but still we wanted to sound as unanimous as possible. I wonder why Lucy and Edmund haven't seen the books are the movies. Weren't they from our world?

Lucy, Edmund, and Caspian came out from underneath the ship. Edmund had seen us from a distance. I tried very hard not to make eye contact with him, but it was hard. I glanced over at him and I caught him staring at us. He quickly turned away and went to talk to Caspian.

Lucy, Eowyn, and Laura were listening to Reep sing, _"Where skies and water meet, where the waves go ever sweet. Doubt not, you Reepicheep. To find all that you seek, there is the Utter East. Doubt not…"_

They talked about the song and then I heard Reep say, "Well, I've been told the furthest east one can sail is to the end of the world; Aslan's country."

This got my attention. It is amazing how their world is different than ours. At least most Narnians WANT to reach the end of the world (which is basically when we die or go to heaven) our world won't even think about what happens when they die.

As soon as Reep had left, Lucy pondered what he had said for a minute and then we all heard something in the water.

"Look!" She shouted. We all ran towards the edge of the boat and admired the beautiful water that had formed something that looked identical to mermaids.

Both of the mermaids were jumping in and out of the ocean. They waved at us and we waved back. Then they swam deep into the depths of the sea.

Later, Edmund and Caspian challenged each other to a sword fight. Eowyn, Laura, and I were cheering and screaming them on, along with the rest of the sailors.

"I bet Caspian is going to win!" Eowyn said with excitement.

"You're on, Edmund will win hands down!" Laura said. She had taken the bet full on.

They looked at me waiting for me to bet, I didn't know they were waiting for me to bet on them. I was just thinking even if I was to fall in love with Edmund and he liked me (which there was a low chance) how would we even be able to see each other?

I kept assuring myself again, _Long distance relationships never work._

"Earth, to Angie," Eowyn said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face trying to win my attention.

"S-sorry, what did you say?" I asked. Laura started laughing and said, "What are you thinking about Edmund?"

I started to blush, "No! On the contrary, I was thinking of ways why I can't like him and how the relationship would never work."

"Well, remember, Edmund is from our world. He just lives in another country, that's all. All you need to see him is one plane ticket," Eowyn said with assurance.

"No, my mom would never let me leave the country on my own. Especially not for a boy that she doesn't even know existed," I replied.

Suddenly Laura stood up and started to cheer, "Ha! Eowyn, you owe me ice cream when we get home; Edmund just one the duel!" "Aw man!" Eowyn said, "Fine…" "Double scoop please, with sprinkles!" Laura added. "Don't push it," Eowyn replied with sass.

"You've gone stronger my friend," Caspian said to Edmund. "Seems I have," Edmund replied with a smile. Caspian gave him his sword back and Edmund looked over towards us. I gave him a warm smile and he started to blush and grin.

"All right, back to work," Lord Drinian ordered. Edmund turned away and sat down next to Lucy who had sat down by us at the end of the duel. "Hello, Miss. Laura, Eowyn, Miss. Angelina," Edmund said.

"Hey! You were absolutely outstanding," Laura said with a smile. Edmund blushed. I felt jealousy come upon me. _Long distance relationships never work._ I said assuring myself again.

"Yeah, great, but now I owe Laura an ice cream cone…" Eowyn said as she rolled her eyes. We all started laughing including Edmund. "Good job," I said and smiled. He blushed again.

"Edmund, do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world we'll just… tip off the edge?" Lucy asked. "Don't worry, Lu, we're a long way from there," Edmund answered. We all smiled at the answer.

Suddenly, Eustace came back from below deck, "I see you're still talking nonsense, the two of you." "Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked. "Yes, no thanks to you, it's lucky I have an iron constitution," Eustace replied.

"As effervescent as ever, I see," Reep said, "Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost them," Eustace answered quickly, "Simply dealing with the shock of things, Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence."

By hearing that, Edmund choked on his drink and Lucy, Laura, Eowyn, and I tried to hold back our laugh.

"I don't think he has an "acute" anything," Reep said. To that we started to laugh so hard.

I didn't ever get a chance to properly introduce myself to him so I figured I would, "Hi, Eustace, I'm Angelina. This is Laura and Eowyn." They both said hello. Eowyn was a little bit hesitant because she didn't know how he would react.

"Yes, well, are you one of them?" He asked.

"Um, we're not Narnians if that's what you think; we're from your world. We live in America," Laura informed him.

"But you're just as mad as my cousins then?" Eustace asked.

I could tell Eowyn was offended by that. She put her hands on her hips and was about to say something offensive back.

"Eowyn, why don't you go see what Reep is doing?" I asked.

"But, he-," Eowyn started. Laura and I looked at her with needy eyes basically telling her to calm down and back off.

"Okay…" She said, "By Edmund, by Lucy," She turned and looked towards Eustace, "Goodbye Eustace, nice meeting you," We could tell she was not happy.

"As you asked, we aren't mad, but you know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants a magical solution for their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic," I said crossing my arms. I had just quoted from what Jefferson said in Once Upon a Time. "Well put, Angie," Lucy whispered with a smile.

Edmund smiled and gave me a wink. I had stumped Eustace for sure. I blushed and smiled. Laura whispered, "Did we just surrender him speechless?" Lucy started to smile, "Don't worry, he is just thinking of a way to strike back."

"I'll have you all know, as soon as we find civilization, I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping," Eustace snapped. "Kidnapping, is it?" Caspian asked as he bumped into Eustace, "That's funny; I thought we saved your life."

"You held me against my will!" Eustace replied.

"Ha!" Reepicheep said.

"Did I?" Caspian asked. We were all trying to hold back our smiles and our laugh as Eustace tried explaining why, "In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there!"

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reep asked. It was more of a rhetorical question since we all knew he definitely was.

"He's just warming up," Edmund replied. We all started to laugh.

"Land ho!" One of the sailors shouted.

We went to get Eowyn and we raced towards one of the sides of the boat. There was a tiny island. "Finally our first adventure!" Eowyn said with a smile.


	4. The Lone Islands

"The Lone Islands, the port of the Narrowhaven," Drinian said to Caspian. We looked towards the island with curiosity. "Strange, not a Narnian flag in sight," Caspian said as he looked through the telescope. Caspian handed it to Edmund and he said, "But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's," As he looked through the telescope.

"Seem suspicious," Drinian said.

Laura and Eowyn started walking towards Drinian, Caspian, and Edmund. They motioned for me to come near them. I felt uncomfortable and awkward. Why? Why do you think!? Edmund was over there and when I see him it makes me feel… different. But he's so… cute….

" _SNAP OUT OF IT!"_ I said to myself. I felt like slapping my face but that would be weird. _"Do I have to keep reminding myself? Long distance relationships NEVER work."_ So I took a deep breath and walked towards Laura, Eowyn, Drinian, Caspian, and Edmund.

They handed me the telescope. They must have done something to it because I couldn't see out of it. Edmund came behind me and said, "I think, they turned it off, here, reach your hand over the cap and press the button." I searched for the button.

"Here, let me help," He said, we both tried feeling for the button. I finally found it and so did he. Our hands touched. I looked right into his eyes and then we both let go awkwardly.

I cleared my throat and said, "Thanks." He smiled and said, "No problem." I looked into the telescope and saw the beautiful island.

I gave it back to Edmund and he looked through it again, "I say we prepare a landing party," Everyone glanced at Caspian awkwardly, "Drinian?" "Forgive me, your Majesty, but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship."

"Right," Edmund said. I could tell he was embarrassed. I put carefully put my arm on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at me. I blushed and smiled. I let go and I heard Laura and Eowyn snickering behind me. "You're in love, you're in love," Eowyn said. She made kissing noises and Laura started to mimic me. "Cut it out! What are you guys like five?" I snapped back. We all started to laugh when I said that.

"We'll use longboats, Drinian, pick some men and come ashore," Caspian said "Aye," Drinian replied. "Tavros," Caspian said. "Man the longboats, furl the sail and prepare to drop anchor," Tavros commanded.

Laura, Eowyn, and I rushed towards Lucy, "Hey! Can we come too?" Laura asked. "Sure, but we only have two sets of bow and arrows and one sword left," Lucy replied, "Can you use them?" "Are you kidding? Angelina and I trained with bows and arrows before and Eowyn has used a sword, we can do this!" Laura said.

We had learned to do these things when we were in Middle Earth. "Very well! Come along, we have to get into the boats," Lucy said with a smile.

We got onto boats and started rowing towards shore. "Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead," Reepicheep said with excitement.

We got out of the boats. A couple of sailors helped Laura, Eowyn, and Lucy get out. Edmund walked over towards me and held his hand out. I looked up, smiled and grabbed his hand. I stood up onto the dock and said, "Thank you." He smiled and walked towards Caspian. I could spot Eowyn and Laura laughing and making kissing noises.

"Will you guys stop?" I asked as I walked towards them. They started laughing harder. "He was just trying to be nice," I informed him. "Oh yeah? Then how come he only helped you out of the boats and not us?" Eowyn asked. Silence was my best option.

"Couldn't this have waited till morning?" Eustace asked. "There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad," Reep replied. "Good answer, Reep," I whispered. Reep smiled up at me. "Listen," Lucy said. Everyone turned their attention towards her, "Where is everyone?"

"Come on, jelly legs!" Reep said holding out his hand for Eustace to grab. Laura, Eowyn, and I turned around and started to laugh quietly. "I'm capable of doing it myself," Eustace fell onto the stairs. Reep sighed and rolled his eyes. We couldn't help but laughing.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" Caspian asked. This made us laugh harder. Lucy looked towards him in embarrassment and she walked up the stairs.

We walked up the stairs silently as well. Caspian took his bow and held it close as he silently looked up into the sky. Laura and I silently started to draw our bows. I had my hand close to my quiver so I can grab an arrow at anytime. Eowyn held her hand close to her sword and Laura started to grab an arrow.

The bell started to toll and that got me surprised. I took out one of my bows and was about to shoot it in the air. Caspian did the same, and Lucy stepped back.

There were birds that flew away from the sound of the bell. We lowered our weapons and everyone took a deep breath. "Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party," Caspian said. "Yes, Your Majesty," Reep replied.

We walked forward with Eustace, Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy. Both me and Laura had our arrows on our bows ready to shoot. Eowyn was now holding her sword like she was about to swing a baseball into the field.

We walked on and Eowyn and Eustace peeked through a house. "Well, at least she is making friends with him," Laura said. She was trying to stay positive. I mean can you blame her? You don't know if someone will come out from nowhere and stab you in the back.

"Laura- do you think, if we die here, we would die in America?" I asked. "Don't even remind me about that, we-we'll be fine," Laura answered.

Eustace and Eowyn looked into the house window and turned around with a look of horror on their face. There was a family inside. "Yeah, looks like nobody is in. Do you think we should head back?" Eustace asked.

We looked at Eowyn and Eustace strangely. "Do you want to come here and guard… something?" Edmund asked. "Ah yes," Eustace said running towards Edmund, we started to giggle Laura's brother could say that line just as good as Eustace could. "Good idea, cousin. Very uh… logical," Eustace added.

Eowyn ran towards Laura and I and whispered, "There are people in that house!" "Don't worry about it E, they'll be fine," I assured her. Caspian handed Eustace a dagger. We all started towards the door. "I've got it, I've got it. Don't worry," Eustace said.

I looked at Eustace and back at Caspian, Edmund and Lucy, and said, "I'll stay with him." "You sure?" Edmund asked. "Yeah, I got it. Eowyn, Laura, go with them. We'll holler if anything happens." "Good luck," Lucy said. I nodded and Eustace nodded as well. They walked into the house and closed the door. "Uh, we're ready to go when you are," Eustace shouted.

We stood there for a couple of minutes. "So… what do you think of Narnia?" I asked. "Well, it's very, strange. I just can't wait to get home, I need to wake up from this nightmare," Eustace replied. "It's not that bad. Narnia is a place where you can let your imagination come alive. Like I said, it's magical," I told him. He smiled.

Then all of a sudden we heard rustling. I took an arrow out of my quiver and placed it on the bow quickly. Then it was silent. "Eustace, get your dagger ready," I whispered. He took his dagger and held onto it tightly. We stood there for a minute and nothing happened. I lowered my bow and said, "It was probably was just-," I turned around and I saw Eustace with his mouth covered by a man.

"Drop it, missy, or he pays," The man said.

I lowered my bow and ran. The man didn't bother chasing after me. I ran just enough so that I could still see what he was doing to Eustace. He took Eustace inside to where Caspian and the others were. I tiptoed by the door and I looked through the door to see what was happening.

"… Let's take these four to market," The man said. Some of the others took Laura, Eowyn, Lucy, and Eustace away. "Send those two to the dungeon," The man commanded and the others took Edmund and Caspian away. "Listen to me, you innocent fool, I am your KING!" Caspian yelled. One of the men hit Edmund and Edmund said, "You're gonna pay for that." "Actually, someone else is going to pay. For all of you," A man said that had come out of the shadows.

"No! Edmund! Edmund!" Lucy screamed. "Lucy!" Edmund yelled. I heard Laura and Eowyn screamed. As they headed for the door, I ran back towards Drinian and his men. They needed help.


	5. Our first Battle in Narnia

"Drinian, Drinian!" I screamed. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. He saw me coming and he sent Reepicheep towards me. "Miss. Angelina, what is wrong?" Reep asked. "Laura, Eowyn, Lucy, and Eustace were taking into market to be sold and Edmund and Caspian were put into the dungeons. I was the only one who could escape. Reep, we have to help them!" I exclaimed.

"Very well, I'll inform Drinian, come with me," Reep said we ran towards Drinian and told him the news. We discussed our plan and headed towards the bidding. We were going to win them back for sure.

As soon as we reached the dungeons Drinian put on a cloak that covered his face. Reep was also hiding in the cloak. "Angelina, we need someone to help get out Edmund and Caspian. Can we count on you to do that?" Drinian asked.

I started to worry; I was in charge of this simple task I didn't want to blow it. "Yes, yes you can count on me. Go get Lucy back," I said. Drinian bowed and left. I tiptoed by the entrance of the dungeon.

There was someone guarding it. I carefully took out my bow and pointed it at the guard from a distance. All the mathematical problems that Legolas had taught me about shooting an arrow perfectly were going through my head.

" _Don't blow this, Angelina. Your friend's lives are in danger,"_ I said to myself.

I closed my eyes and let go of the arrow. I opened my eyes and the guard was out cold. I wanted to squeal with excitement but then I remembered I needed to get Caspian and Edmund out. Ran up to the guard and I took his keys that were attached to his belt loop.

I walked into the dungeon and there was Caspian, Edmund, and this old man. "Caspian, Edmund," I whispered. They turned their attention towards me. "Angelina! I thought something happened to you! I'm glad you're okay!" Edmund said in excitement. Caspian looked at him strangely. "Good to see you, Miss. Angelina," Caspian said. I smiled and said, "You too!"

I unlocked the door and opened it. Edmund ran out and hugged me. I embraced him. Caspian cleared his throat and said, "Sorry to break this happy reunion but we have to get going."

Me and Edmund let go of each other and smiled. It didn't feel so awkward anymore. Caspian introduced me to the old man and he bowed before me and thanked me. I gave him a warm smile and hugged him.

"Come on, we must leave," Caspian said and started for the door.

Edmund took my hand and we ran out the door with Lord Bern (who was the nice old man) following us. We had to get to the bidding site and quick.

All of a sudden we heard a loud cheer, "For Narnia!" Edmund and Caspian took out their swords and started to fight. I shot my bow and hit many people. It was like in Middle Earth only they were people I was shooting not orcs… It was a weird thing for a sixteen year old to be doing…

I was able to get to Lucy, Eustace, Laura, and Eowyn in time to set them free. They found their weapons and started fighting as well. Eustace ran towards the doc. We all yelled and screamed. I was fighting this one person that slashed me on the cheek. I could feel the blood gush down. I released my arrow and got him right in the chest.

Laura, Eowyn, and I were surrounded by a bunch of men who has knives. Laura and my arrow's flew in every direction. Eowyn lunged her sword towards them and swung it around. "What happened to you?" Laura asked as she took out another bow. "What happened to my face or what happened to me looking after Eustace?" I asked as I shot another arrow.

"Both!" Laura said with annoyance as she released another arrow. "Well, someone just cut me with their knife, but I took care of that," I said and shot again. I was panting hard, "And then what happened to Eustace, well, all I can say is I was a coward and ran to get Drinian. I'm sorry for leaving you guys behind."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll forgive you later, can you guys stop talking and help me out!?" Eowyn exclaimed. She raised her sword above her head and lunged it towards a guard with full force. Laura and I kept shooting arrow after arrow. We finally shot everyone around us.

"Listen," Laura said as she lowered her bow and took a breath, "You did a lot, I know you thought you were a coward and Eowyn thought the same when she didn't see you with Eustace," I glanced towards Eowyn in annoyance and she started to grin, "But, you got help, and if it wasn't for you, we could have been killed."

"Well, if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have this job of being your friends in the first place," I replied with a grin. We laughed and hugged it out. "Come, girls, we must leave," Drinian said. We let go and started running towards the doc.

Lord Bern gave Caspian one of his swords. The first of the seven. The crowd started to cheer and so did we. We screamed and clapped for him. "Thank you my lord," Caspian said to Lord Bern, "And we shall find your lost citizens."

As we passed Lord Bern I gave him a hug and he embraced me. We caught up to Lucy. "Where have you been, Angie?" "I'm so sorry I left Eustace, I feel like a coward. I hope you can forgive me," I said. "Of course! Thanks for saving us!" Lucy exclaimed. I hugged her.

Laura, Eowyn, and Lucy headed towards the ship. Caspian gave Edmund Lord Bern's sword. He admired it well. I sneaked behind him, looked over his shoulder and said, "That's so cool!" He jumped and turned around. He smiled and said, "Angelina! You scared me!" "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I said. We both started laughing.

"I'm really sorry for leaving your cousin too, I feel like an idiot," I confessed. Edmund just smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, thanks for saving my life!" I blushed. He took my hand and led me into the boat.

Days went on and we were still on the boat. Eustace loves writing in his journal and Eowyn has decided to start writing in one when we get home. She asks him many questions about how he just pours out his feelings on paper.

Laura and I are learning how to knit and crochet. Lucy is teaching us and it is so cool! When we make a mistake we put it on top of our heads or we use it for something else. We laugh every time we sit down and try.

Edmund is constantly trying to make his new sword perfect. I love sitting down next to him and him telling me about his life and how much the sword means to him. Reep keeps encouraging him that it is going to be magnificent. Reep also wishes it came in his size. I couldn't agree more.

One day Reep and Eustace got into a sword fight. We were all cheering on for them both. It was the first time I saw Eustace actually starting to get involved with this "mad land" as he'd put it.

"It's a dance, boy, a dance," Reep exclaimed. Eustace lunged in rhythm with Reep. Reepicheep then "fell off the boat" Eustace looked for him frantically in the ocean. Then Reep came up behind Eustace, tapped him on the shoulder with his tail, and pushed him, "And that," Eustace fell onto a basket, "Is that!" Reep said.

We heard a scream come from the basket. A young girl maybe ten or nine years old came out from the basket. Lucy looked surprised, "Look." "Gael?" Rhince asked in astonishment (Rhince was a man that was in search for his wife that was taken by the green mist.) "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Then he embraced her. "Aw!" Eowyn said. I could feel my heart melting too. But Laura and I looked at her strangely. Laura raised one eyebrow and gave her a look. Eowyn wasn't really the "sympathy" one. "What?" She asked, "It's cute, okay?" Laura and I started to giggle.

Drinian walked towards Gael and Rhince with an orange in his hand (the one Eustace tried to steal). Everyone looked at him with hopeful eyes. We really wanted Gael to stay with her dad; where she belonged.

He walked closer, "Looks like we have an extra crew member." He handed her the orange and she took it. Everyone started to smile. Lucy approached her and said, "Welcome aboard." We walked towards Lucy. "Your Majesty," Gael said and curtsied before her.

"Call me Lucy. This is Angie, Laura, and Eowyn," Lucy said. We waved. She started to smile. "Come on!" Lucy said and she took Gael below deck. "Come on, look lively, back to work," Drinian ordered.

"I'm glad Eustace and Reep are making friends. He definitely needs one," Eowyn said. We were in our room and we were talking about our day. "Well, it seems you have been a good friend to him," Laura said with a smile. "Yeah, but he needs someone that will live near him and be his friend all the time. But I guess Reep can't do that either since he is going to be going into Aslan's country," Eowyn explained. We nodded.

"Well," I said with a yawn, "We better go to bed, we need rest for tomorrow." "Yeah, you need a lot of rest, you are sick," Laura said and started to grin. "What are you talking about? I feel fine," I said. "Yeah, I have a diagnosis, you are love sick," Eowyn said and started to laugh Laura joined in. "Oh please, Edmund and I are just good friends, why do I have to keep reminding you guys?" I asked.

"You have to keep reminding YOURSELF," Laura said. I was silent. "So it is true!" Eowyn exclaimed. I started to laugh, "Whatever! Can we just go to bed, I am tired," I said and tried to lay my head on the pillow. "Oh come on! You have to talk to us about it, this is your first time," Laura said.

I took my head off the pillow. "First time? I've been in love before," I informed them. "Not like this. Is Edmund special to you?" Eowyn asked. I was silent for a minute. "Yes." I replied. "Well, I think you need to tell him that." Laura said.

"I don't know, I have to think about this more. It's not that easy," I said. "I guess you are right, it is going to be hard. I think about Merry everyday and it makes me depressed that I can't see him as much as every NORMAL teenage girl can see her boyfriend." Eowyn said.

"Well, whatever you decide to say or don't say, just say what's in your heart," Laura said. "You sound like you're in a fairy tale story or something," I said. We started to laugh.


	6. Finally, LAND!

That night I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about how I would tell Edmund how I felt, but many thoughts were going through my head, _"What am I thinking? I honestly don't know if he'd feel the same, I don't know how the long distance thing will work, why does love have to be this hard! I need to time; this can't just be decided this easily!"_

So, I promised myself, before I would approach him or tell him how I felt, I would think long and hard about whether I want to get in a relationship with him or not. The only problem was, if I were to tell him how I felt, if he would feel the same.

As the thoughts went through my head I started to dose off and eventually fell asleep around 3:00 in the morning (I was wearing the watch I had put on when we left for Narnia.)

Before I knew it, it was morning and Eowyn was shaking my bed to wake me up. Laura was already getting ready and put on some clothes that Lucy had left for us. "What time is it?" I asked sounding very drowsy.

"It's 9:30! Come on! If we don't hurry, we aren't going to get anything for breakfast!" Laura exclaimed.

No breakfast!? No way! I mean, I was barely eating second breakfast because there is never enough food! We went a couple days with limited water! No way was I missing my FULL share of breakfast. Too bad the Narnians don't believe in second breakfast…

I got up and put on my clothes fast. I looked in the mirror and started brushing my hair. I took an elastic that was on my wrist and tied my hair in a pony tail. Then I quickly did Eowyn's hair in a braid and we rushed out of our room.

We raced onto the deck and Drinian said, "Just in time! We are about to eat." We waited on the line by the bins that held the fruit. We were still pretty far back in line.

Lucy approached us and said, "Good morning, girls! Isn't it really beautiful outside?"

"Yeah, it is a great morning! One thing that makes it great is that we are able to get food this morning and not starve!" Laura replied. We all started laughing.

We talked to Lucy for a while; she told us what Drinian said our plan was today. We were excited that she says we would hit land by dusk. We finally made it too the food. I quickly grabbed a banana and an orange and tried to find a place to sit down. There was a bench like railing on the side of the ship so I sat there.

Eowyn, Laura, and Lucy sat down next to me and we quietly enjoyed the peaceful morning. Edmund was looking for a place to sit. "Edmund, come sit here!" Lucy shouted. Edmund turned towards Lucy, smiled and walked over towards us.

"Good morning Lu! Good morning, Laura, Eowyn, and Angelina," Edmund said with a cheerful smile. "Good morning, Edmund, how are you?" I asked. "I am very good thanks. It's a beautiful morning," He replied. "It is very pretty this morning," Laura added. We all smiled and looked around.

"I am really excited to be going ashore soon, I need to stretch my legs and get on land!" Lucy exclaimed. We laughed and agreed. "I really want to just be on STURDY ground," Eowyn added. We laughed harder.

"So, I forgot to ask, how did you get to Narnia? I mean you all said you lived in the United States. Have you been here before?" Lucy asked. Edmund's ears perked up when Lucy asked. Laura, Eowyn, and I all looked at each other. What if she didn't believe us? "Go ahead, Angie, tell them," Eowyn said nudging me. "Yeah, tell them," Laura said also nudging me.

"Okay. It's fine if you don't believe us, but this is the truth, so be prepared," I started.

"Don't worry, I- I mean we believe you," Edmund said with a smile.

"Okay, we honestly don't know the scientific reason that we got here. A couple months ago, a portal opened up, we didn't know what it was, or where we were going but we jumped in, we reached Middle Earth. You probably don't know where or what it is, but we went to a world we didn't even know existed. We met many different people that were from books."

"It's true! Eowyn has a boyfriend from there named Merry and I- I like this guy from there. His name is Legolas," Laura added blushing.

"So," I continued, "Ever since that trip, we've been different. We aren't normal teenagers. We have this- this ability. So we don't know how we do it, but when there is someone that is in trouble from another world, we are there to help. Narnia was one of those places and it doesn't matter where it is, we are here to help, and we can't go back until we've succeeded at that. No matter how long it takes."

There was an awkward silence…

"I don't know about him, but I believe you. It's like us with Narnia. We were normal kids and all of a sudden, we were taking into a world that WE didn't even know existed, and it shakes your whole world and it's hard to tell anyone about this magical place. I think that's one of the reasons I clicked with you girls because, you understand me- us," Lucy explained.

"I believe you all too. I am really glad we are all on the same "team" you have no idea how hard it is to live with our cousin who doesn't believe in magic or even this place even though he has seen it with his own eyes. I am really glad we all get each other. We are all different and that's a good thing," Edmund added.

"Well, I'm glad you believe us, it's nice being able to talk to people who understand us. It's not like we can tell our other friends or even our family," Eowyn said.

We talked more about our experiences and how much we've learned about these different worlds.

Later on, it was about 5:00 in the evening, and we were getting close towards land, we were really excited. Caspian, Drinian, and Edmund were looking through the telescope. "It looks uninhabited," Caspian said, "But if the lords followed the mist east, they would have stopped here."

"Could be a trap," Drinian suggested.

"Or it could hold some answers," Edmund added, "Caspian?"

"We'll spend the night on shore. Scour the island in the morning," Caspian commanded.

"Aye, your majesty," Drinian said.

We headed towards shore. When we got off the ship Eowyn fell dramatically to the ground and said, "I've missed you ground!" Some of the sailors started laughing. "GET UP!" Laura whispered loudly, "You're being weird." "She's always weird," I reminded her. "Touché," Laura replied.

We started to set up camp and as soon as we ate dinner and went to bed. Thankfully, I slept through the night and I actually slept well, surprisingly. I think I slept well because we were on land NOT on a ship. Even though we were on the sand, I felt like I was safe. (If you were on a ship for a while, you'd feel the same.

"Ed, Ed wake up!" Caspian said and shook Edmund. He shook him a couple times, "Wake up, look!" Edmund got up in alarm. There were giant footprints in the sand. "Where's Lucy?" Edmund asked, "Lucy? Lucy!"

"Everybody up!" Caspian shouted.

"Get up, get up, I said!" Drinian shouted.

"This way!" Caspian shouted.

Laura, Eowyn, and I got up in alarm and got our stuff. We knew exactly what happened, Lucy was kidnapped.


	7. Dufflepuds and Dangers

We continued to walk on; there was no sign of Lucy anywhere. "Seriously, I could be dreaming about Merry right now, this is hopeless," Eowyn complained. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the sand," Laura replied with a grin. "Not sand, BED! Ugh! I am surrounded by idiots!" Eowyn scoffed.

I turned around and slapped her across the face. "You're right, I needed that, sorry," She replied. Laura and I looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Caspian, Lucy's dagger," Edmund said. The three of us ran to catch up and went near Edmund. Caspian turned around and was about the grab the dagger. Then all of a sudden a bunch of arrows started shooting towards us. Laura and I pulled out our bows and Eowyn held out her sword.

Edmund guarded me with himself. I grabbed his hand in reaction. He held it tightly. "Stop right there or perish," A voice said. Then something grabbed Caspian, took his sword, and Caspian started cuffing his mouth.

"What's wrong with him? He looks like an idiot," Eowyn whispered. Laura stomped on her foot and Eowyn punched her. Then everyone started to do the same. Then Edmund and I were both kicked and our weapons were taking by the air!

Laura dropped her bow and was being lifted in the air and started to cuff her mouth as well. Eowyn was thrown back and her sword was taken. All of the swords and bows faced us and we were trapped.

"What sort of creatures are you?" Caspian asked as we all struggled to get off the ground. "Big ones," The voice replied. Edmund grabbed my hand and pulled me close. Eowyn and Laura started dusting themselves off and stood up.

"Wow, how convenient, the cute guy helps Angie and not me," Eowyn said sarcastically. I gave her a look.

"With the head of a tiger and the body of a…" The voice said, "Different tiger," Another voice replied finishing his sentence. "Yeah," All the voices agreed.

"Great, now I feel like an idiot talking to the air," Eowyn grumbled. "You were already an idiot," Laura informed her. Eowyn punched her in the arm again, "Ow," Laura said quietly, "Strong idiot."

"You don't want to mess with us," The voice said. "Or what?" Edmund asked. "Or I'll claw you to death!" The voice said sounding intimidating. Then the voice started getting visible. It looked like a person, but was faded. "And I'll ram my tusks right through you," Another voice said.

Then, the faces of the voices were revealed. Tiny men with big feet were on top of each other. They looked like midgets. "And I'll gnash at you with my teeth," Another midget added. "And I'll bite you with my fangs, Grrr!" Another one said. Eowyn started to snort.

"You mean squash us with your gat bellies?" Caspian asked sarcastically. "Yes!" One midget replied. "Fat bellies?" One midget asked looking down at his stomach. "Tickle us with your toes?" Caspian added. Then one midget started to yell as he collapsed onto the ground.

Caspian started to laugh. "What have you done with my sister, you little pip-squeak?" Edmund asked and walked over to the midget. He put his sword close to the midget's face and Drinian did the same from behind.

"Now, calm down," The midget said nervously. I started to grin. "Where is she!?" Edmund asked again. "You better tell him," One midget shouted. "Go on, Chief, tell him," Another one said. "In the mansion," The chief midget replied. "He must be rich," Eowyn whispered to us. Laura raised her eyebrows and smacked Eowyn across the head.

"What mansion?" Edmund asked. The chief midget turned his eyes to the right. We all looked and a mansion appeared. Eowyn, Laura, and I looked at it in awe. "Oh, that mansion," Edmund said.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of you all leaving me behi-," Eustace started as he appeared from the bushes. He looked at all of us weirdly.

"It's the pig!" One midget said. Eowyn started to snicker and Laura and I started to grin. "The pig has come back," Another midget added. "This place just gets weirder and weirder," Eustace said. "Weird?" One midget said. "Him calling us weird," Another said offensively.

"You should visit New York one time, this is a normal day there," Eowyn told him. Eustace looked at her confused.

Then Lucy and this man started walking towards us. "The Oppressor! The Oppressor! The Oppressor!" All of the midgets chanted. "Lucy!" Edmund exclaimed. She smiled at her brother. "Your majesty," The man said bowing towards Caspian and Edmund.

"Caspian and Edmund, this is Coriakin. It's his island," Lucy said. Edmund and Caspian bowed. "What's what he thinks," The chief midget said, "You have wronged us, magician."

"I have not wronged you," Coriakin started and walked towards the midgets. The midgets started hopping backwards. "I made you invisible for your own protection," He reminded them. "Protection!?" The chief yelled. "That's oppressive!" Another midget said. "Oppressor!" Another shouted.

"I have not oppressed you," Coriakin reminded them again and continued to walk towards them. "But you could've, if you wanted to," The chief replied. "Be gone," Coriakin said and threw magic at them. They all hopped away, "It's a spell!" One midget said as they started hopping faster.

"What was that?" Lucy asked. "Lint, but don't tell them," Coriakin answered. "What were those things?" Eustace asked. "Dufflepuds," Coriakin replied. "Right, of course. Silly me," Eustace said sarcastically, "You sure you have them in New York?" He asked Eowyn. "Yeah, worse," She replied.

We followed Coriakin inside the mansion along with Caspian, Lucy, Eustace, Edmund, and Drinian. Edmund grabbed my hand and we headed inside. "What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked as we walked through the hallway of the mansion.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them… from the evil," Coriakin informed us. "You mean the mist? "Edmund asked. "I mean what lies behind the mist," Coriakin replied.

"Oh great, perfect start to my day, first I wake up early, get attack by midgets, no breakfast, and now we have to go chase a mist on an empty stomach," Eowyn complained. "Cut it out!" Laura said.

Coriakin led us into another room. I looked into the room and it had what looked like a galaxy. "Woah! Are we in the Milky Way?" Laura said with a grin. Coriakin pulled out a map and on scrolled it onto the ground. We gathered around it.

"That's quite beautiful," Eustace said in awe. We looked at the map and it looked like it was coming alive. We heard horses and a sound of a horn. There was an army charging on the map. We looked at Eustace weirdly, him? Thinking magic was beautiful? "I mean, for a make-believe map of a make-believe world," Eustace answered quickly.

"This is way better then a GPS," Eowyn said with a smirk.

"There is the source of your troubles," Coriakin started. Then the map started to move it was like it was a camera taken on an airplane above the clouds. "Dark Island," He said, Then there was a place below the clouds that looked like it was covered by thick dark woods and green mist, "A place where evil works,"

I felt Edmund's hand squeeze tighter around mine. "It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true," Coriakin informed. He looked at Edmund right in the face. Everyone looked around and had a hint of fear in their eyes.

"It seeks to corrupt all goodness," Coriakin continued, "To steal the light from this world." now I was starting to get nervous I glanced at Eowyn and Laura and they glanced at me back. We were scared.

"How do we stop it?" Lucy asked. "You must break its spell," Coriakin replied and walked towards Lucy, "That sword you carry…" He said and pointed towards Edmund's sword. He looked down at it, "There are six others."

"Have you seen them?" Edmund asked. "Yes," Coriakin quickly replied. "The six lords, they passed through here?" Caspian asked. "Indeed," Coriakin replied again as he walked towards Caspian. "Where are they?" Caspian asked. "Where I sent them," Coriakin answered and walked away from him.

The map started to turn towards a different direction to an island. "To break the spell…. You must follow the Blue Star…" Coriakin said and held his hand out. Then a tiny Blue Star appeared, "to Ramandu's Island. There, the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released," Coriakin told us.

Caspian looked towards Drinian and back at Coriakin. Eowyn backed up a little. "But beware…" Coriakin said, "You are all about to be tested." "Tested?" Lucy asked. Coriakin walked towards her, "Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power… to tempt you."

Coriakin said and looked at every one of us. He leaned into Lucy's ear and said, "Be strong." He turned and walked towards Laura, Eustace, Eowyn, Edmund, and I, "Don't walk into temptation," And then walked towards Drinian and Caspian, "To defeat the darkness out there… you must defeat the darkness inside yourself."

We all looked at the Blue Star and I looked at Eowyn and Laura and horror. They looked at me just as frightened. Were we ready for the danger that was going to be brought before us?


	8. The Big Storm

A couple of hours after we left Coriakin's island, we hit a major storm. It had been going on for fourteen days. On the fourteenth day, I was on deck looking for Eowyn and Laura. I know Eustace had gone below deck to write in his journal but I don't believe the girls went with him.

"Hold!" Drinian shouted among the thundering sky and waves. There were about three or four men trying to hold the wheel. "Three spokes to starboard!" He yelled. "Aye-aye sir!" Tavros shouted back.

"More pails here," A sailor said as they passed the pails to one another."Pass it down!" "HEAVE!" Then water came on the boat and I was drowned by the waves for a second. Reepicheep was hanging onto the ship by a thread. He was as happy as can be. I walked around, "LAURA! EOWYN!" I screamed.

Then I bumped into Edmund. "Angelina!" I gave him a hug. "What are you doing out here!? You need to get inside!" He yelled over the commotion. "I don't know where Laura and Eowyn are, did you see them go below deck?" I asked yelling back.

"Yes, they went with Lucy. They are drying off. Come on, I got to take you inside!" He replied back. We opened the door to go downstairs and shut it tight. We were finally out of the storm. I uncovered my coat hat and Edmund grabbed a towel. "Thank you," I breathed. He smiled and put his arm around me. He guided me to our room. I heard voices coming from inside.

"Thank you again, Edmund. I hope everything works out. We'll get out of this storm soon enough," I said with assurance.

He smiled and said, "I hope so. I really want to get to land again and feel what it's like to not be tossed around like a pancake." We both laughed. "Well, have a good night, and be safe," He said. I smiled and said, "You as well."He smiled and walked off into a room with Drinian and Caspian to discuss their plan. I headed inside our room.

As I opened the door, Laura and Eowyn ran onto the bed. "What were you doing?" I asked suspiciously. "Nothing, not spying on you that's for sure," Laura replied quickly. Eowyn kicked her. "Why were you spying on me?" I asked again growing impatient.

"Because! We want to be involved with your love life! Like- like being the third wheels of the relationship," Eowyn explained.

I scoffed and said, "Yeah, well, I didn't come barging into your love life when you liked Merry. Me and Laura just pointed and laughed from a distance." There was an awkward silence and then we all started to burst out laughing.

"Listen, we're sorry for spying on you but you and Edmund are getting serious in this relationship. When are you going to tell him?" Laura asked. "No- not serious, just, we're very good friends," I answered quickly. "Oh come on! Why do you keep denying it?" Eowyn asked.

"Because I'm afraid!" I snapped back. Then there was a silence in the room, "I'm afraid that if I get too attached to him, by the time this journey is finished, he'll be gone from my life."

"We understand," Laura said as she walked towards my bed and sat on it. Eowyn did the same. "You know we're here for you, right?" She asked. "Of course," I replied. "Then you know that we just want what you want. We just don't always realize what's best for one another," Eowyn explained, "Like maybe when I started liking Merry you guys should have been there and bugged me about it because I felt like I didn't have anyone to talk to about it."

Laura and I turned to Eowyn and she was looking down at the floor ashamed. Then Laura and my eyes gazed at the pillows and back at Eowyn. We grabbed the pillows off my bed and hit her with them. We all started laughing as Eowyn took the pillows and started to attack us back. "TRUCE, TRUCE!" Eowyn said laughing as Laura and I were attacking her.

"Listen, we all have to do be here for each other no matter what. We're the only people we have right now. Best friends need to look out for one another. I'm sorry I was so mad," I said. "We're sorry too. You're right." Laura said and Eowyn started to nod.

"Well. Lucky you guys! The princes' chose two common girls and I'm stuck with a Hobbit! Not that I'm complaining or anything…" Eowyn said. We all laughed.

Later that night as we slept I felt different dreams come upon me. But these dreams were different. It was like I was thinking to myself. Like my conscience was talking to me in my dream.

"Yeah, like the prince likes you! PLEASE! You're just like any other teenage girl. What's so special about you? Your friends hate you and you think that coming on this trip to Narnia is some kind of magic! HA! Like magic exists," The conscience said.

My conscience continued to talk to me and suddenly I woke up and gasped for breath I looked around the room and Laura and Eowyn got up in a shock too. "I- I had the worst dream," Laura said trying to catch her breath. "Same here," Eowyn said. "I did too," I added.

"What- what's happening?" Eowyn asked in horror. "Our minds- they're playing tricks on us. It's what Coriakin was warning us about. Evil does have the upper hand," Laura explained. I looked at Eowyn and Laura with fear in my eyes. "I don't know if I will be able to go to sleep now," I said as I tried to lay my head on my pillow.

We heard moving in the other room. It was Lucy and Gale. I had forgotten that Lucy had a horrible dream as well. The door opened and she went into her brother's room.

"Angie?" Eowyn asked, "Can we come into your bed and try to go to sleep?" "Yeah, come on." They both huddled in with their pillows. I slept at one end of the bed, Laura slept in the middle of the bed and Eowyn slept at the head. But our eyes stayed awake.

"Should we pray?" Laura asked. "Yeah, let's do it," I replied. We prayed together and we were able to drift back to sleep. We couldn't let our minds wander.

Morning approached us quickly and before dawn, we were all dressed and ready to go. Eowyn looked outside our room window and the seas were calm and the sun was shining.

Later that morning we were able to spot land and we started to go across. We could tell Eowyn was really tired. We hoped she wouldn't be a grouch the whole day.

"I doubt the lords stopped here, my liege," Reepicheep shouted to Caspian who was in our boat, "There's no sign of anything living." "Right. Well, once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water. The five of us will look for clues," Caspian said.

"Five?" Eowyn said. "Hang on, you mean the seven of us," Eustace corrected him. We all turned around to Eowyn and Eustace. "Come on, please don't send me back to the rat," Eustace pleaded. "I heard that!" Reep said. "Big ears," Eustace said silently. "I heard that too!" Reep replied. Everyone laughed.

"But, I have to stay with Laura and Angie. We all come as a package deal," Eowyn added. Laura and I looked down. "Wait, what? Why not!?" Eowyn asked starting to yell.

"Eowyn, we don't want you getting hurt!" Laura explained. "I'm not two! I'm just a year younger then you, Laura!" She snapped back. "Another reason is because you have a bad temper," I added. Eowyn turned away from us and gave us the "silent treatment." "Now she's acting two," Laura whispered and grinned. I laughed.

"Listen, Eowyn, this isn't a punishment," I started. She turned towards us and said, "Kind of is." "No! You're getting it all wrong! We are leaving you alone without us because we think you are responsible enough to handle it, we're leaving you in charge," I explained, "Unless you- don't want to be in charge then I can ask someone else…" "No!" Eowyn said quickly, "I want to! I'll do it!" Laura and I silently high fived and Lucy started to laugh.


	9. Temptation is Everywhere

We were so excited to go ashore. As soon as we get there, I jumped out of the boat and sighed. It was so beautiful outside. Laura stood by me enjoying the view as well. Eowyn was still complaining. She kicked her foot on the boat and screamed in pain. We turned towards her and started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" She exclaimed.

"Go on, unload it all," One crewman said.

Laura and I started talking and as soon as we turned around to ask Eowyn a question, she was gone, and so was Eustace. "She's gonna get herself into trouble," I whispered to Laura.

We followed Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund. I held my bow in one hand and I was holding onto Edmund's hand with the other. Laura was a little shaky because of her dream last night so she was walking with her arrow and her bow in her hand. Can you blame her? I was a little shaky myself.

"Look, we're not the first ones on this island," Caspian said. "The lords?" Edmund asked. "Could be," Caspian said as he studied the ground. He took a rock and threw it down a deep hole. "What do you think could be down there?" Caspian asked. We looked down the hole. Laura put her arrow on her bow just in case.

"Let's find out," Edmund said curiously. I smiled. I love the taste of adventure in him.

Caspian took a rope and Edmund let go of my hand. We put the rope onto a rock and we started to lower him down.

As soon as Edmund was lowered down, we started coming down the rope. Caspian went first, then Lucy, and Laura. While they were all going down I was lookout. I took out an arrow from my quiver and placed it on my bow. I was ready to shoot if necessary. As soon as they were all down, I was the last one on the rope. (Thankfully we all made it down easily)

As soon as we all came down, we caught up with Edmund and he was by this pond that had what looked like a golden statue. "What's that?" Caspian asked. "I don't know," Edmund answered.

"We have to stop this, they're going to fight over the gold," Laura whispered to me. "We can't mess with plots. I know it's wrong but it could ruin the whole movie. We'll just have to stop them when Lucy does," I whispered back.

"Looks like some sort of gold statue," Edmund examined.

He turned around and took a branch off the side of the cave and placed it in the water. The branch started turning gold. The gold was reaching to the whole branch and Edmund let go just in time, "Ah!" He yelled and threw the branch in the water. I stepped back a little from the pond. Everyone looked at the pond in shock.

"He must have fallen in," Caspian said and kneeled close to the pool. Laura stood behind me. I glanced back at her and she was shaking. I was shaken up as well. One step and you could be gold forever.

"Poor man," Lucy said as she walked closer to the pond. "You mean "poor lord,"" Edmund said correcting her. "The crest of Lord Restimar," Caspian said. "And his sword," Edmund said pointing. "We need it," Caspian said.

"Well- how do we get it out of the pond?" Laura asked going closer. I walked steadily towards the pond as well. Edmund took out his sword and was going to get the other sword. "Be careful," Lucy and I said at the same time.

He carefully grabbed the sword with his other one. "Your sword hasn't turned to gold," Lucy said. "Both the swords are magical, here," Caspian said. Edmund brought the swords towards Caspian and Caspian took Lord Restimar's sword carefully and quickly.

"He mustn't have known what hit him," Lucy said. "Maybe," Edmund said curiously. Laura glanced at me. "Or maybe he was up to something," Edmund suggested. "What are you talking about?" Caspian asked Edmund walked over towards the pond again. "Edmund, please be careful," I said. "I will, don't worry." He said.

He took a sea shell and put it in the water. "We have to do something," Laura whispered again. "We have to let him take it. It's his fault and there is nothing we can do," I whispered back.

He placed the shell on the floor and it quickly turned to gold. I looked away; I couldn't deal with the temptation Edmund was going through. Laura looked at the shell shocked. I could hear everyone breathing hard.

I opened my eyes and Edmund picked up the shell and studied it. He looked at it in awe. "What are you staring at?" Lucy asked. "Whoever has access to this pool… could be the most powerful person in the world," He replied.

Caspian glanced at Lucy who glanced back at him and then at us. We were silent but our eyes were frozen with horror. "Lucy, we'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do or who to live with," Edmund said. My heart felt like it was struck by a lightsaber.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund," Caspian explained. "Says who?" Edmund asked while still looking at the sea shell. "I do," Caspian answered. Laura shut her eyes tight and put her hands over them.

Edmund took his eyes off the shell and looked at Caspian with anger in his eyes. He got up and grabbed his sword. "I'm not your subject," Edmund started. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you? To challenge me, to doubt my leadership!?" Caspian asked.

"You doubt yourself," Edmund replied. "You're a child!" Caspian yelled. "And you're a spineless sap!" Edmund yelled back. "Edmund," Lucy started and grabbed Edmund's hand he let go. I stepped forward but then stepped back because it was too much drama I could handle.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle. First it was Peter and now it's you! You know I'm braver than both of you. Why do you get Peter's sword? I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule!" Edmund yelled.

"If you think you're so brave, PROVE IT!" Caspian said and pushed Edmund. Edmund yelled and started fighting Caspian with his sword. I couldn't take it anymore, and I could tell Lucy couldn't either we both nodded and ran in the middle of Caspian and Edmund. I turned towards Edmund and Lucy turned towards Caspian.

"No! Stop it! Both of you!" Lucy and I said at once. "Look at yourselves. Can't you see what's happening?" Lucy asked. Laura opened her eyes and tried to stay calm. "This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about," Lucy said.

"You are both strong," I started, "You can't let darkness get the best of you," I told them. "Let's just get out of here. This place isn't safe," Laura said. All of us girls walked away and left the boys. I glanced behind me and I saw Edmund put the shell back into the pond.

As we were walking out of the cave he came walking beside me. "Hey, I'm so sorry about before. You guys were right and so was Coriakin. Evil does have the upper hand and it was trying to tempt me. I was so stupid." "You don't have to apologize to me. Caspian is the one you need to apologize too. But I do forgive you, and not just because I think you're cute when you're sorry," I said.

He started to laugh and said, "You think I'm cute?" I blushed and said, "Uh- yeah. I guess." "Well," he said taking my hand, "I think you're cute too." I smiled. I WAS BEING HIT RIGHT IN THE FEELS.

We reached the boats and Caspian asked, "What food did you find?" "It's volcanic, you're Majesty. Not much grows." Rhince said. Lucy looked around and said, "Where's Eustace and Eowyn?" "I believe they're out, not helping us load the boats," Reep said.

"Eustace! Eowyn!" Lucy yelled, "Eustace!" Then we heard rocks moving. "Edmund, I got a bad feeling," Lucy said. "So do I, Eowyn? Alone with him? They could both be dead knowing how Eowyn thinks jumping off a cliff "fun"" Laura added.

"I'll go find him," Edmund said and started walking back. "I'll come with you," Caspian said. Edmund glanced at me, and back at him. I nodded cheerfully and whispered, "Go!"

Caspian gave Lord Restimar's sword to Lucy and turned to leave with Edmund. Lucy and Laura walked towards me. "I hope they are okay. They are both really young and could get themselves in trouble," Lucy said. "Yes, we really all should be worried. You think you got it bad with Eustace, but Eowyn is a type a female type of Eustace," I said. We all started to laugh.

Then we heard a scream. We turned toward the sound and there was Eowyn running with her sword in hand. "Eowyn!? Eowyn!" I yelled and raced towards her. Laura and Lucy did the same. She hugged us as soon as she reached us.

"What happened!?" Laura asked. "Where's Eustace?" Lucy asked.

"I- I don't know. There was a bunch of treasure. I told Eustace not to touch it, I know it isn't me but you said I was supposed to be responsible and he didn't listen to me. So, he went down anyway and he was gone for five minutes and then I decided to check on him and he was gone! I didn't see him anywhere! I have no idea where he is or what happened to him, I came back here as fast as I could."

"Don't worry, Edmund and Caspian went looking for him," Lucy said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for letting you guys down." Eowyn said with tears in her eyes. "You didn't let us down, Eowyn. You did everything you could to tell Eustace no. He brought this on himself," Laura said. "But I should have stopped him," Eowyn continued. "Sometimes, you need to let people try things out for themselves and have them learn the lesson the hard way. That way they know to never to do it again," I explained.

"You're right," She said.

We headed towards the ship and started sailing out to sea. All of a sudden we heard a very load roar in the distance. Everyone looked around we ran towards the rail of the ship where Gale and Lucy were. "What was that?" Lucy asked. We heard roaring again and there was fire. Laura, Eowyn, and I looked onto the island in horror.

"Is it a volcano?" Gale asked Drinian.

"Oh, no. That's no volcano," Drinian said and turned towards the crew. "All hands on deck there!" Drinian commanded. The roaring continued. "Archers, arm yourselves!" Drinian commanded again.

Then out of the shadows of the island, came a big, powerful, mighty dragon. Heading straight towards us.


	10. Eustace the Dragon & the Fight

"How did you not know about this!? You seen the movie, you knew what was going to happen to Eustace!" Laura yelled over the roaring and the shouting of the men. "I know! But honestly, I didn't think he would. And I didn't want to turn into one too! I also didn't want to scare Lucy and said he turned into a dragon! Unlike you, who spoils everything when we were in Middle Earth!" Eowyn yelled back.

"Guys! Now's not the time to start blaming each other for other's mistakes! We have a DRAGON heading straight towards us!" I yelled. We looked up and Eustace passed the ship. I heard many sailors screaming. Gale was holding onto Lucy for her life.

"Take your positions and wait for my command!" Drinian yelled. Eustace rested on the top of the sailboat and roared loudly. Eowyn, Laura, and I covered our ears.

"What's it doing!?" Lucy screamed.

"Fire!" Drinian yelled and a bunch of arrows started flying towards Eustace. "We have to tell them that it's Eustace!" Laura said running towards Drinian. Eowyn grabbed her shirt, "Are you mad!? No! This is exactly what I was talking about!" Eowyn yelled. "Cut it out!" I yelled grabbing Eowyn and Laura and pulling them away from each other.

"He'll break the mast," Drinian shouted. Eustace stood up and started to fly. Everyone was trying to regain their balance because of the weight that was taken off the ship. "Right," Reep said. He put his sword in his mouth and started climbing up the ship. "Hold your positions!" Drinian shouted, "Fire!" The arrows again shot up towards Eustace. He started slipping from the top of the ship and was about to fall.

Eustace then fell off the ship and started heading back towards the island. Reepicheep had cut Eustace's skin which made him fly away in pain. Then a minute later Eustace came back. He had Edmund in his hand. "Edmund!" Lucy and I screamed. "Lucy! Angelina!" He screamed. "What are we going to do!?" Eowyn shouted. "I told you, we have to tell them, but someone isn't smart enough to do so!" Laura said.

"Excuse me! But how can we tell them!? We don't want them to hurt Eustace or Edmund so our best option is to stay quiet!" Eowyn snapped back. I turned around, "Will you two stop it!?" I shouted, "Eustace and Edmund are in trouble and you two are at each other like a cheap suit."

Minutes later we reached the island where Eustace had Edmund. It was getting dark. We huddled around Eustace as he tried to get the bracelet off that made him a dragon. "He must have been tempted by the treasure," Edmund said. "Anyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted," Caspian replied. Eustace looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Well, anyone from here," Caspian added.

Lucy went up to him and yanked his bracelet off. He roared in pain.

Eowyn came up to him and said, "I told you to stay with me! I was in charge of you Eustace and you were supposed to listen to me, I am very disappointed in you." Eustace looked at her sorrowful.

"Is there any way to change him back?" Edmund asked.

"Not that I know of," Caspian answered.

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased," Edmund said to Eustace.

"Sorry about the hand, old boy; I can be a little overzealous at times," Reepicheep said.

"The boats are ready, Sire," Tavros said.

"We can't leave him alone," Lucy said. "We can't bring him on board, Your Majesty," Drinian replied. I grinned. I was trying to picture how Eustace would be on the ship and sleeping on deck.

"Drinian, you and the others take one boat back, the rest of us will stay here 'till morning and work out what to do," Caspian told them. "But you've no provisions, and no means of staying warm, Your Majesty," Rhince said.

Eustace then blew fire on a couple of sticks. "You were saying?" Reepicheep rhetorically asked. Laura, Eowyn, and I grinned and Lucy laughed. Rhince started to smile and so did Caspian. Eustace looked proud and I could see his face lighting up.

As soon as Drinian left, we started setting up camp. Laura and Eowyn were still mad at each other. I approached them both; it wasn't like them to be mad at each other for this long and for what? Something stupid? As soon as I did I slapped them both across the face. "What was that for!?" Eowyn asked offensively. "Yeah, what did we do to you?" Laura asked.

"Okay, what is going on? You two are never this angry at each other and it's the silliest thing to be angry about! Eustace is fine, and we're all together." I told them.

"Some friends are just too immature to understand." Laura said giving Eowyn a cold stare. "I'm IMMATURE!? What about you, you're a year older than me and you STILL don't have a boyfriend yet, #foreveralone." Eowyn snapped back. I'm not sure if that hurt Laura but it sure hurt me. I turned to leave, I hope they would make up soon, but no way was I going to be offended by their shenanigans.

"Way to go, Eowyn," I heard Laura said sarcastically, "now she hates us." "That's not my fault. It's yours," Eowyn replied. I heard them go on and on. Lucy approached me, "What's wrong with them?" "I have no idea, ever since Eustace turned into a dragon; they've been acting like snobs. I've never seen them this mad at each other before. It's making them say things they shouldn't," I explained.

"Well, I hope they make up soon. Don't you just hate it when your friends fight?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, it kind of makes me feel incomplete. We wouldn't be here if we all didn't work together," I answered. "I wish I had friends like that, but I'm stuck with my cousin…"

"You do! Laura, Eowyn, and I think you're really cool! I don't know how you don't have more friends you are really nice and pretty! I would love to say I have a best friend outside the country," I said. "Thank you! It's really been a joy to have you guys on the Dawn Treader. I can finally share Narnia's deepest secrets with you guys," She said.

We talked a little bit more. It was really nice to get a chance to break away from Laura and Eowyn. (Who still hadn't made up, I might add) It actually turned out that Lucy and I have a lot in common! Maybe I've found my real friend… Maybe Laura, Eowyn, and I wouldn't be friends forever…

As soon as I was done talking to Lucy, Edmund sat down next to me. "Hey," He said smiling. "Hey, are you doing okay? I'm sure a dragon carrying you off the ground must have given you a scare," I said. "I'm doing fine, glad to be back on my feet," He replied. I grinned. "What's up with you, Laura, and Eowyn?" He asked.

"I have no idea, Laura and Eowyn are mad at each other and they're hurting each other and me. I just don't want to be involved with their drama right now," I explained.

"I see… what did they say that hurt you? If you don't mind me asking," Edmund asked.

"It's uh- it's complicated. I know when they're both mad they say things that they don't mean, but it still hurt... I wish I could tell you but it's more of a thing I want to try and work out myself because I know they're right," I replied.

"I completely understand. I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry," He said.

"No- no, it's fine. Thanks for being concerned, I'm really happy I have you to talk to," I said with a smile. He smiled back. A half hour later it was dark and we all settled under the stars.

"I've never seen this many constellations before," Edmund said looking up at the sky. "Me neither. We're a long way from home," Caspian replied, "when I was a boy, I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world… finding my father there." "Maybe you will," Edmund said.

Almost everyone was asleep. Gale was lying in the middle of Lucy and I. "I miss my mummy," Gale said silently. Lucy and I turned towards her. "I miss mine too," Lucy replied. "Me three, I miss my family and my other friends," I added.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again," Lucy said with assurance. "How do you know?" Gale asked. "You just have to have faith about these things. Aslan will help us," Lucy answered. "We are going to find her, we're all in this together, like Lucy said, Aslan WILL help us," I told Gale. "But Aslan couldn't stop her from being taken," Gale reminded us.

"We'll find her. We promise. Somehow," Lucy said. "Yeah," I said softly.

As soon as we assured Gale we would find her mom, she started to drift to sleep and so did Lucy. I heard Reepicheep talking to Eustace quietly.

I really did miss home. I missed Laura, Eowyn, and I talking to each other. They were both sleeping in different places far away from each other and it hurt me more then it probably hurt them. I hoped we'd all make up soon. I drifted to sleep and patiently waited for tomorrow.


	11. The Blue Star

It was early in the morning and Eustace was snoring loudly. I was so tired, even thought the sun was up and it was pretty light outside, no one told us to wake up yet, so I took advantage of the extra sleep.

I heard Gale silently get up beside me. She gasped and started shaking Lucy and me, "Lucy, Angelina! Lucy, Angelina, wake up!" We both got up suddenly, "Look!" Gale exclaimed and pointed to the sky. Lucy and I looked up in awe. It was the Blue Star!

It was so beautiful; more beautiful than it was in the movie. In person, there were no words to describe its beauty. "The Blue Star!" Lucy exclaimed, "Everybody, Everybody, wake up! It's the Blue Star!" Laura and Eowyn woke up and looked up at the sky. Edmund, Reep, and Caspian woke up. "Come on, old boy, wake up," Reepicheep said taping Eustace.

We all looked at the star in its glory. Edmund ran towards me and hugged me. We had found the star! Or it found us. Laura hugged Lucy and Eowyn stood by Reepicheep and Eustace. I walked towards Laura and said, "I can't believe it! We found the Blue Star!" "I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now, I need some space for a little while," Laura replied and then walked away.

I ran towards Eowyn and said the same thing and she just ignored me. Edmund walked over to me, "That bad, huh?" "You have no idea, I feel like I'm talking to a tree. It doesn't talk back. Well, unless you're in a different land…" He laughed grabbed my hand and we headed onto the boat.

As soon as we were on the boat we started to head towards the direction of the star. Eustace was flying in the sky along side of the boat; I could tell he was excited. I stood with Lucy and we looked into the ocean. There were the water-like mermaids swimming. We both grinned and watched them.

One waved towards us and Lucy and I started to laugh. But our smiles disappeared. The mermaid was shaking her head and had a look of horror on her face. She then swam away. Lucy and I glanced at each other.

It took us a long time to reach the Star's destination. Everyone was so hungry and tired. I offered to help with something but the sailors insisted that the girls do not help. I felt useless. I wanted someone to talk to. I had talked to Lucy all morning and there was no sign of Eowyn or Laura anywhere.

I heard a sailor say, "If I get any hungrier, I'm gonna eat that dragon!" Eustace angrily looked at him. Reep was on top of his head, I heard him say, "Don't worry, Eustace, they'll have to deal with me first."

Eustace made a sharp turn and Reep said, "Ahh! Careful!" "If we don't find land tonight, they may well eat that dragon." Drinian said. Then all of a sudden there was what felt like an earthquake. I grabbed the side of the ship and fell. Eowyn and Laura came from downstairs. They must have been in our room, almost about to kill each other.

"What was that?" Eowyn asked me. "I don't know, ask someone else, it's not like you care anyway," I snapped back. Eowyn gave me a look and started asking around. Laura came up to me, was about to say something and whispered, "Forget it," She turned and left. I think she had tears in her eyes.

"What did we hit?" Caspian asked. I ran towards Edmund. We looked over the side and then Edmund said, "Eustace! That's brilliant!" We all turned our heads and there was Eustace, pulling the ship with his tail! Reepicheep scurried off of Eustace's tail, took out his swords and yelled, "Onward ho!"

Everyone started to cheer and shout. Edmund gave me as huge hug and Laura and Eowyn were clapping loudly. I could see Eowyn crack a small smile. We were on our way to the island.

As we got closer, Eustace let go and we headed straight towards the island. I was so happy to get off the ship. Even though we've only been on for barely a day, I was getting tired of the heat. "You got us there! What did I tell you, Eustace? Extraordinary! Ha- ha!" Reepicheep exclaimed, "Extraordinary!"

As soon as we got on land it was dark. We all came on land. Edmund grabbed my hand, turned on his flashlight, and we all walked across this bridge to this room. There were a lot of birds chirping. It was foggy and dreary.

Eowyn and Laura were in different places, trying to avoid me, and one another. I could feel them staring at me though, I really wanted to make up, but were they ready to?

I hold my bow tightly and carefully. We all look around, it's so quiet. It feels unrealistic. Then there was a huge archway made out of the roots of trees and through it, there was a huge dining room table. We walked through it and looked around curiously. Of course I knew who's table it was (I keep forgetting I know since I'm actually LIVING it) but, nonetheless, It's so cool exploring it in person!

We walked around the table. I was so hungry! Looking at all of that food made me want to die inside. I glanced over at Eowyn and she was literally liking her chops. "Mmm. Food," Tavros said. He took the words right out of everyone's mouth.

He reached in to grab some and Drinian put his hand in front of him, "Wait."

"Huh?" Tavros said. We examined the food slowly. I didn't say anything because that's what got us into the mess that I was having with Laura and Eowyn. It's so hard to keep a secret. Especially when you and two others are the only ones who know what is going to happen.

I glanced over and there were some of the Lords sitting there. Asleep. Edmund shined his light on them and almost everyone gasped. So did I. What? I got caught up in the moment. Everyone took out their swords, Laura and I took out our bows and I put an arrow on my bow quickly. Edmund put his hand in front of me to defend me.

He looked closer and he shined his flashlight right on one of the Lord's. Caspian put his sword near one of the Lord's and said, "Lord Revilian." He went to another Lord and said, "Lord Mavramorn." Lucy lifted the hair out of one of the Lord's faces. "Lord Argoz," Caspian said.

We heard breathing and Lucy jumped back from the Lord. Caspian leaned in closer to hear, "He's breathing." We looked around and all of them were breathing. "So are they," Edmund said pointing his flashlight towards the Lord's, "They're under a spell."

"It's the food!" Tavros dropped his food and everyone looked around. "Hey, it's the stone knife. This is Aslan's table!" Edmund exclaimed. (Finally, someone is understanding) "Their swords," Caspian said reaching down hastily and grabbing one. Edmund continued to search for more. "On the table!" Caspian said.

Quickly, Edmund and Caspian grabbed the swords and put them on the table. Lucy grabbed some and put them on the table as well. I glanced over at Laura and Eowyn and they were both closer to each other but neither of them were talking. They were both staring in awe that the swords were actually there.

"That's six," Edmund said. "Still missing one," Caspian replied glancing at Edmund. The swords started to light up. I couldn't believe my eyes. Laura and Eowyn looked at the swords like they were the most beautiful things they have ever seen. They were!

Then I felt the light surround us. "Look!" Lucy exclaimed and turned towards the sky. Everyone looked up and there was the Blue Star appearing before us. Caspian took out his sword and I lowered my bow. The Blue Star then took human form as a beautiful young woman with a beautiful white dress, flawless skin, and white hair. She was so beautiful.

"Travelers of Narnia, welcome," She said. We all bowed before her. "Arise." We all stood up. "Are you not hungry?" She asked. "Who are you?" Edmund asked. "I'm Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am your guide," She answered.

"You're a star?" Caspian asked inching closer to Liliandil.

She smiles and nods. "You are most beautiful." Caspian said. "I-If it is a distraction for you, I can change form," She suggested. "No!" Caspian said. But Edmund didn't say no. I kind of smiled because that was the moment of truth. He must have liked me too.

"Please, the food is for you," She lit the candles, "There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table… Always; help yourselves." A couple of the sailors started to dig in. "Wait," Edmund said and then pointed to the Lord's, "What happened to them?"

"These poor men were half-mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan. So they were sent to sleep," Liliandil replied. "Will they ever wake?" Lucy asked. "When all is put right," Liliandil answered simply, "Come… there is little time."

Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, and I followed Liliandil. I looked back to see if Eowyn and Laura would follow but they whispered to one another and started eating.

We most quickly and then we reached what seemed to be a deck with stairs. "The magician, Coriakin told you of Dark Island?" Liliandil asked. "Yes," Caspian replied. We looked out and we could see Dark Island in the distance. I held my bow close to my side. "Before long, the evil will be unstoppable," Liliandil said.

"Coriakin said to break its spell, we lay the seven swords at Aslan's table," Caspian said. "He speaks the truth," Liliandil replied. "But we only found six. Do you know where the seventh is?" Edmund asked. Liliandil pointed towards the Dark Island, "In there. You will need great courage." Edmund grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

She turned towards us, "Now, waste no time. "I hope we meet again," Caspian said. It was so cute his eyes did all the talking for how he felt about Liliandil. She turned and smiled at him (I think she was blushing but I couldn't tell because she was blue). "Goodbye," She said softly.

She then turned back into a star and zoomed into the sky. We went back and headed towards the Dawn Treader the next morning we I woke up and Laura and Eowyn were there to greet me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

They looked at each other and said, "We are going home. Back to America."


	12. The Dark Island

"What are you talking about? You can't leave!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe my ears. "Watch us, as soon as we get breakfast we're jumping off the ship and heading home," Eowyn said. "How are you going to do that? You don't even know where you are going," I explained. "We-we just can't take it anymore," Laura said with tears in her eyes.

"Guys, what is going on? You know we can't leave. We have to fulfill this. We can't leave until we completely and fully help Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian. There is no other way," I said. They both held their heads low and Laura buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

"W-what happened to us?" Laura asked. It was kind of hard to hear her since her face was covered with her hands. Eowyn started to tear up too. "I-I don't know. You guys need to understand though, we can't do this without each other," I said shakily. I felt like I was going to cry. I was never really the emotional type, but when my best friends are hurt, so am I.

"I'm so sorry guys! I acted like a jerk!" I blurted out. They looked at me surprised. "You acted like a jerk? I acted like a jerk! I was getting upset over nothing," Eowyn blurted out too. "You two acted like jerks? I thought I was the problem!" Laura added.

We all stared at each other and then we started to burst out laughing. We all gave each other a group hug and when I let go I said, "So… let's do this?" "We're in," They both said at the same time. I put my hand out, Eowyn put her hand on top of mine, and Laura put her hand on top of Eowyn's. "For Narnia on three…" I said, "One… two… three, FOR NARNIA!" We shouted.

A couple minutes later we were on deck and we were very close to the Dark Island. Eustace was flying around in the sky. It was really quiet and dreary. I walked up where Drinian, Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian were standing. I was smiling. Edmund smiled back. I stood next to him and he said, "So, you finally made up?" "Is it that obvious?" I reply.

"So, what do you think is in there?" Tavros asked.

I turn my attention towards Edmund's reply, "Our worst nightmares." "Our darkest wishes," Caspian said. "Pure evil," Drinian added, "Tavros unlock the armory." "My lord," Tavros said nodding. "Archers, prepare yourselves!" Drinian commanded. "Aye captain!" One sailor said.

"Light the lanterns!" Tavros commanded.

"Let's get ready," Caspian whispered to Edmund. "I'll see you in a bit," Edmund said to me I hugged him and we both walked away. I went down to our rooms and Eowyn and Laura were already getting ready.

We put our armor on, I braided Eowyn's hair and Laura braided mine. Then Laura quickly put hers in a braid. I got my bow and arrow out from underneath my bed and sighed. This was it.

"Are you guys ready?" Laura asked. She reached for her bow and arrow and Eowyn put her sword inside her scabbard. "Ready as I'll ever be," I replied. Eowyn nodded, "This is it guys… we are going to do this…" "We will do it together," I said. Laura smiles and Eowyn does too. I hugged both of them. As I was hugging them a tear rolled down my cheek. "Together," I whispered.

We went back up on deck. Eustace was flying the exact opposite of the Dark Island. I heard Reepicheep yelling at him. I guess everyone was nervous. Obviously! What am I thinking! There is a 99% chance we are going to die! We've only fought in Middle Earth but not on a ship!

" _Pull yourself together, Angelina! You have to finish this!"_ I said to myself, " _Your friends are counting on you."_ I sigh and shake the doubt out of my head. A couple minutes later, Caspian gathered everyone on deck, "No matter what happens here; every soul who stands before me has earned their place on the crew of the Dawn Treader."

I smiled. I felt so at home here. Why was our journey almost over?

"Together we have traveled far. Together we have faced adversity. Together, we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall into fear's temptations. Be strong! Never give in. Our world… our Narnian lives depend on it. Think of the lost souls we're here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia." Laura, Eowyn, and I smiled at one another.

"FOR NARNIA!" Drinian shouted. "FOR NARNIA!" We all screamed. We all smiled and laughed. I hugged Eowyn and Laura tightly and then Lucy and Gale. Edmund came up to me and gave me a hug. We were all going to do this together.

We sailed on. It was so silent and it was so dark. I would barely see my hands in front of my face. I held onto my bow tightly. Laura, Eowyn, and I were huddled in a little area quietly watching and waiting.

There seemed to be a whole bunch of mist heading straight towards us, which made it harder to see each other. I held my bow even tighter. The mist passed through all of us. I tried to stay perfectly still.

"I can't see a thing. This fog's too thick," Drinian whispered. I put an arrow on my bow and was waiting to shoot. Suddenly, words, thoughts, and ideas went into my head. Like when I was having my bad dream.

" _You try to be a hero, but in reality, you are nothing. You're friends can't depend on you for nothing. You're worthless, you'll never get out of here,"_ The voice said. I started to pant. I had to get the thoughts out of my head.

Everyone was being tempted. Laura started to say silently, "Stop, stop!" Eowyn swatted the mist away. I heard Edmund yell, "No!" I looked around I hoped he was alright. I told myself not to be a distraction. I couldn't talk to him. I just couldn't.

All of a sudden we all heard yelling in the distance. Laura, Eowyn, and I turned our heads towards the yelling in alarm. Laura and I raised our bows, ready to shoot if necessary. The archers did the same. Eowyn grabbed her sword, and held it firmly in her hand. I knew it was the last Lord but it still freaked me out. Like I said, I get caught up in the drama! It also sounded like Dory trying to speak whale like in Finding Nemo.

"Keep away! Keep Away!" The voice said.

"Who's there?" Edmund asked shouting. "We do not fear you!" Caspian exclaimed. "Nor I you!" The voice said. "Ummm…. I want to scream but I am not able to..." Laura said whispering to me.

Edmund took out his flashlight and shined it on a bunch of rocks. Then, we could see the seventh's Lord better. "Keep away!" He shouted again. "We will not leave," Caspian said firmly. "Can we leave? Please?" Eowyn asked me. Laura kicked her.

The man held out his sword like he was about to swing it like a baseball bat and said, "You will not defeat me!" "Caspian. Caspian, his sword," Edmund said. The man looked surprised and lowered his sword.

"Lord Rhoop!" Caspian exclaimed. He ran towards the edge of the ship. Rhoop started to run. "You do not own me!" He shouted. "Stand down," Caspian said to the archers. I lowered my bow and so did Laura and the others. Eowyn put her sword back in her scabbard.

"Let's get him on board, quickly," Caspian told them. Some of the sailors started to let down rope and then all of a sudden Eustace came out of nowhere and grabbed Lord Rhoop. Rhoop yelled in horror.

Eustace carefully put him on board and a couple of sailors helped him down. "Be calm my lord!" Caspian said to Lord Rhoop. Lord Rhoop grabbed his sword and started to swing it. Some of the sailors backed up. "Off me, demon!" He exclaimed.

"No, my lord. We are not here to hurt you. I am your king, Caspian."

"Caspian?" Lord Rhoop whispered in astonishment. He quietly turned around to face Caspian. He gasped, "My lord?" He touched Caspian's face. "You should not have come. There's no way out of here," Rhoop said.

My smile disappeared. No going back now. Laura and Eowyn glanced at me. They were depending on my and I didn't know how to respond.

"Quickly! Turn this ship about before it's too late!" Lord Rhoop commanded. "We have the sword, let's go!" Edmund said. "Let's turn her about, Drinian," Caspian said walking away. "Aye-aye, Your Majesty," Drinian replied.

"Do not think," Lord Rhoop started as he walked towards Caspian, "Do not let it know your fears… or it will become them!"

Edmund suddenly shut his eyes. _"Oh, no"_ I said to myself. "Oh, no," Edmund said out loud. "Edmund, what did you just think of?" Lucy asked. "Oh, I'm sorry," Edmund said and turned towards the ship's edge.

Suddenly, a rock started to move. It appeared to have sunk. But as soon as the rock sunk, the ship was bumped. Everyone fell to the ground. It, Edmund's thought… Had become a reality.


	13. Defeating the Beast

Everyone was screaming and grunting. Edmund ran to me and helped me up. He grabbed me close as we looked into the water. Laura and Eowyn got up. Laura ran to me and looked into the water in horror. Eowyn was rubbing her head; she must have bumped it when she fell.

"Look!" Caspian said pointing, "What is that?" "Oh, no," I said out loud. "It's too late. It's too late!" Lord Rhoop shouted. "Oh boy, here we go," Eowyn murmured.

"It's gone under the boat!" Laura exclaimed.

Gael was sitting on the floor on the other side of the boat. Lucy turned around and screamed, "Gael!" We all turned around. Gael started screaming. Laura, Edmund, Eowyn, and I looked at the beast in shock. It was way bigger, scarier, and horrifying in person.

I let go of Edmund and I quickly grabbed a bow out of my quiver and put it on my bow. Laura did the same. Eowyn was shocked. It's like she was a stone or Han Solo when he was trapped in the carbonite.

Many sailors took out the weapons but were still frozen in shock. Lucy ran to Gael, grabbed her and said, "Come here! Run!" Lucy brought Gael near her and Lucy held her tight.

"Hold fast!" Drinian commanded. (More like screamed) Eowyn pulled out her sword, but she still looked shaken up. Eustace then came around and breathed fire on the monster's head. It was like we were in a nightmare, but this time, we couldn't wake up.

The monster then grabbed Eustace and started to swing him around. The monster crashed into the ship. I had to get out of the way. Laura and Eowyn stood close by me.

The monster kept swinging Eustace around. Reepicheep fell back onto the ship because it was shaking so much. Eustace was hanging on for his life. I felt like screaming. How do you remain calm in a time like this!?

The monster then took Eustace and flung him towards the rocks. Everyone watched in horror. Eustace didn't back down though, he went back for round two. The monster grabbed Eustace and put him underwater.

"I want to help Eustace so bad! He's going to get hurt!" Laura shouted. "He has to! How else will he turn back into a boy again? We have to play our parts, and try something else," I yelled back.

The monster sprung up again and threw Eustace on the rocks. I flinched. It did look like it hurt. Eustace still didn't back down. He breathed his fire on the monster again. Giving it all he could.

The face of the monster was lit on fire like a candle on a birthday cake. It went back in the water for a few minutes to regroup. Then, Lord Rhoop started pushing his way through with a sword, "Out, creature!" He shouted.

"No! The sword! The sword!" Someone yelled. The sword hurdled its way towards Eustace and planted itself in his side. "Eustace!" Lucy yelled. Eustace cried in pain and started to fly away.

"No! Come back!" Lucy shouted. I almost wanted to cry. We were basically all on our own until Eustace could place the seventh sword on Aslan's table. Until then, we had to keep fighting the monster.

"We're all doomed! Doomed!" Lord Rhoop said. I felt like throwing him overboard. "Turn this ship about," Rhoop said he walked up the stairs and started for the ship's steering wheel. "Stop him!" One sailor said. I got in on that opportunity. No offense, but he was being annoying.

The ship started to rumble again. Drinian was about to hit him but I said, "Allow me." He stepped aside and I hit Rhoop over the head with the side of my bow and he was out cold.

"Now, crew… to your rowing positions," Drinian shouted, "Oars at double speed."

I went back down to Laura and Eowyn who were by the side of the ship. All of a sudden a bird came out from the clouds and started to fly away. I smiled. Aslan was going to help us.

Everything was busy for a couple minutes. Reep was below deck screaming at the men to row harder. Then the monster came back and started to screech. I turned around in alarm. We had to give it our all. Our battle was almost finished.

As it got closer, I knew this was the part when it was going to come on deck. "Look out!" I screamed. Just in time, everyone moved out of the way. Well, more like dodged out of the way. I seriously think that was the first time I really "flew".

It broke the ship as it went through. Lucy grabbed Gael and brought her below deck. I was still half unconscious from basically flying out of the way. Laura and Eowyn helped me up and I rubbed my head. For a minute I was seeing double of them. Everyone else around me was running.

"Look out!" Eowyn screamed. Laura and Eowyn shoved me out of the way. That one was close. After that I could see clear again. And I'm glad. Everyone was flying and being tossed around like a rag doll. The monster was holding onto the ship so tightly I thought it was going to snap in two.

The sides of the ship broke. Every two seconds I was dodging wood and other things around me trying not to get knocked out. It looked way easier in the movie.

Caspian was now steering the ship. I heard him screaming to Edmund. The only part I could hear is that they were going to smash the monster into the rocks and hoped it would kill it. I seriously hoped they knew what they were doing. Even though I knew what was going to happen.

Like I keep saying, I get caught up in the drama! It's my first time going through something like this. It's way different when you are ACTUALLY doing it.

Edmund started running, I knew nothing bad was going to happen but I still worried. I also had to worry about myself. The monster dodged at me and I had to again "fly" out of the way. I kept hitting something as I tried to look out. My body was basically a brick wall. Narnia has defiantly taught me that much.

Edmund turned on his flashlight to distract the monster. That gave me some time to find Laura and Eowyn. I found Eowyn on the ground and she was out cold. Laura ran to me and asked if she was okay. "I don't know, she's unconscious right now. I have to be honest, the safest place for her right now is right here," I replied.

I turned my attention away from Eowyn when I heard Lucy shout, "Edmund, no!" "Edmund!" Caspian shouted. There was so much going on. I could even think. "Laura, we have to leave her here for now. Come on, we got to finish this." She nodded and we left Eowyn. I hoped she would be alright.

The monster was getting closer and closer to the rocks. The ship was at full speed. But the monster was still holding on tightly to the ship. "Archers! Ready yourselves!" Drinian shouted. Laura and I got out our bows and placed arrows on it. We held until Drinian's command.

The first arrow shot was by Lucy. She hit him almost right in the eye. "Brace yourselves!" Caspian screamed. Edmund fell as the monster smashed between the rocks. "Edmund!" I screamed. I ran towards him and Laura followed. I knelt down beside him. "Edmund, are you alright?" I said worriedly. "Look!" Laura shouted.

I looked up and the serpent didn't get weaker, (figures right? I should have known, duh) It got stronger. "I-I'm fine," Edmund said in pain. Caspian ran over and helped him up. I looked up and the monster had grown some weird tentacles that looked like spiky toothpicks.

I was standing with Edmund looking up at the monster as it had grown more vicious then before, and it was staring right at us. "Move!" Caspian and Laura screamed. Caspian and Laura both pushed Edmund and I out of the way as the monster struck the boat. He was trying to aim for us.

Caspian took his sword and struck one of his toothpick things. I watched the tentacle vanish and Caspian said, "We can beat this." The monster started grabbing the flag and ripping it to shreds. I stood up.

"H-how exactly?" Laura asked. "You remember!" I whispered. "Sorry, I really don't! I get too caught up in this whole mess; I forget we already seen what happened." She whispered back. "I'm the same way," I replied. "We have to get it closer," Edmund said and stood up.

"All hands to the main deck!" Drinian screamed. "Ready the harpoons," Caspian yelled. Edmund ran, took one of the ropes and swung to the ladder and started climbing up. "I want everyone up here!" Drinian shouted again.

Caspian handed all of us these weird looking arrows. We had to aim for the tentacles. "Ready?" Caspian asked. "Aye sir," We all replied. I've never thrown a spear before but I assumed it was like a bow and arrow. "Now!" Caspian screamed.

We all threw our arrows up at the monster and surprisingly, Laura and I both got him. Nice! New weapons we're good at! It started shrieking in pain. It kind of looked like a creepy porcupine. "Pull his head down!" Caspian yelled.

Edmund got up the ladder and stood on the lookout. He was going to jab it with his sword. We were holding onto this rope that Caspian asked us to pull. "Heave!" He shouted. I pulled as hard as I could I heard Laura breathing hard. It really was a struggle. It was like a ten ton beast compared to a couple of sailors.

"Edmund!" Caspian screamed loud. We couldn't hold it much longer. Edmund had to kill it and now. "Do it!" Caspian screamed again. I was started to lose my strength. I was pulling with all my might.

Then part of the ship came off. It hit me and I let go of my grasp on the rope. The monster was breaking free. I was dizzy. I wasn't unconscious though. Laura was on the floor, but she wasn't unconscious either. She was trying to get up.

A couple of men flew towards the beast and into the water. I looked up and Edmund's sword turned blue. I smiled. "Do it!" Caspian shouted once more. Edmund turned around and faced the monster.

It went towards him and just in time, Edmund struck the monster in its mouth with his sword. The monster started to shoot out electricity. It gave in, and fell back into the water. We had killed it once and for all.


	14. Goodbye, Narnia

I got up and so did Laura; light was coming into the Dark Island again. We got up and ran towards Eowyn. We lifter her up, and said, "What happened!? Did we do it? Where is the monster?"

"The spell… It's lifting," Lucy said with excitement. "We did it," I whispered to Eowyn. She looked around. "Edmund!" Lucy said, as Edmund was climbing down. "Caspian! Look!" Everyone took a minute to enjoy and look at what had happened.

I was so excited. "We did it!" I exclaimed again. Laura and Eowyn started to squeal and jump around. I gave them both a hug. "All together. We couldn't have done this without each other." They smiled.

Edmund ran down from the ladder. He came over to me and gave me a hug. "We did it!" He exclaimed. "Narnians! Narnians!" Caspian exclaimed. Edmund let go, and we looked out. Everyone started to clap.

Gael and her father searched around to see if they could spot their wife/Gael's mother. Then Gael started to shout, "Mummy!" "Helaine!" Rhince shouted. Gael's mother appeared in the distance. Gael was so excited; she jumped off the boat and headed towards her. Rhince did the same. It was so cute! I am so glad they got reunited with her again.

"Let's have them on board! Clear the decks," Caspian said. "We did it," Lucy said to Caspian, "I knew we would." "It wasn't just us though…" Edmund started. "You mean…" Caspian said. Speaking on being reunited… "Hey! Hey, I'm down here, Lucy," A voice said, "Over here! Hey Lucy I'm in the water. Lucy!"

We all walked over towards the noise and there was… "Eustace!" Lucy exclaimed. Eowyn smiled, "Hey Eustace!" Laura and I started laughing. "I'm a boy again," He said, "I'm a boy!"

Reepicheep came over and said, "Eustace! I see your wings have been clipped! Ha ha!" He jumped into the water and joined Eustace. I really wanted to go in, but I was already dry, besides, it was almost time to go.

" _Where sky and water meet, where the waves grow ever sweet,"_ Reepicheep started to sing. Then Reep started to drink the water and so did Eustace. "It is sweet!" Reep exclaimed, "Its sweet!"

We smiled. "Look! Look!" Reepicheep said and climbed on top of Eustace's shoulder. "Aslan's country," Caspian said, "We must be close." "Well, we've come this far," Edmund said.

We headed into a boat with Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, Reep, and Eustace. I'm surprised we all fit. We were going home. Just as soon as we did one more thing…

"So what was it like when Aslan changed you back?" Edmund asked. "I bet you were scared, I would be," Laura said. "No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself. Then he came towards me. It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain, you know like when you pull a thorn from your foot," He explained.

"Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I mean, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really. I'm so sorry for being such a sop." I smiled. All was right in Narnia. "Its okay, Eustace. You were a pretty good dragon," Edmund replied.

Eustace grinned. "My friends, we have arrived," Reepicheep said. We all turned around and it was beautiful. There was this huge wave that didn't touch the sand. It stood there like it was on pause. The view was breath taking.

We reached shore and got off the boat. I sighed. Wow. Not a lot of people could say they went to Narnia and seen this! It was amazing. "There is nothing more beautiful than this," Eowyn said. "Yeah," Laura agreed.

We walked towards the wall of water to get a better look. It was so gorgeous. As we walked, Eustace looked behind us and said, "Aslan." We all turned around. Oh my goodness, standing right there was Aslan. I could have fainted.

"Welcome children, you have done well." Aslan said, "Very well, indeed. I see you've made new friends." Laura, Eowyn, and I grinned. "You have all come far, and now your journey is at its end."

"Is this your country?" Lucy asked. "No. My country lies beyond," Aslan answered. I tried picturing it in my mind, even thinking about it made me in awe of the place. "Is my father in your country?" Caspian asked. "You can only find that out for yourself, my son," Aslan replied. "But you should know that if you continue, there is no return."

We waited for Caspian's response. We were all smiling though. He walked towards the wall of water and touched it. The water must have felt so amazing. Caspian looked at all of us like he was going to cry. I felt so bad. "Aw," Eowyn whispered.

"You're not going?" Edmund asked. "I can't imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for. I spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom. A people. I promise to be a better king," Caspian replied. "You already are," Aslan said.

"Children?" Aslan asked. "I think perhaps it's time we went home actually, Lu," Edmund said. I turned to Laura and Eowyn and said, "I think it's time for us to go as well. We have fulfilled our time here in Narnia." They nodded. I could tell they were disappointed. So was I. I didn't want to go back to reality.

"But I thought you loved it here, and you guys too," Lucy said to Edmund, Laura, Eowyn, and I. "I do, but, I love home and our family as well," Edmund said, "They need us." "What about you guys?" Lucy asked. "We came here to help you guys. We've played our part. There is peace in Narnia once again. We did what we came here to do," Laura said. I stayed quiet. I hated goodbyes.

Lucy was silent. Reepicheep cleared his throat and stepped forward towards Aslan. "Your Eminence," He said bowing before him, "Ever since I could remember, I have dreamt of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world… but nothing has dampened that yearning."

Everyone started to tear up. It was so sad! I started to cry. It was so sweet. Even Eowyn started to cry. Laura was too. "I know I am hardly worthy… but with your permission, I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes," Reepicheep said. A tear rolled down my cheek. I looked over towards Eustace and I could tell he wanted to cry. I felt so bad!

"My country was made for noble hearts such as yours… no matter how small their bearers be," Aslan replied. "Your Majesty," Reepicheep said bowing before Aslan.

"No one could be more deserving," Caspian said to Reep. "Well, I-," Reep started. "It's true," Edmund said to Reepicheep. He bowed before him. Reep bowed as well. "Yeah, you are such an encouragement to us, thanks Reep," Eowyn said. Laura and I nodded.

Lucy went up to Reepicheep and she got down on her knees. "May I?" She asked. "Well, I suppose. Just this-," Reep started, and Lucy grabbed him and hugged him tightly. It was so touching. "Goodbye, Lucy," He said.

Now Eustace went up to Reepicheep. I felt like crying my eyes out. Eowyn was already bawling (which was a sight to see) and Laura was tearing up. "Don't cry," Reepicheep said to Eustace. "I don't understand. Will I not see you again? Ever?" Eustace asked.

"What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero. It has been my honor to fight beside such a brave warrior… and a great friend," Reep replied. BOOM, hit right in the feels.

Reepicheep hugged Eowyn, Laura, and I. When I got to him, I gave him a big hug and said softly, "Thank you." He bowed before me, and I bowed as well. He then ran towards the wall of water. There was a tiny boat waiting for him. "I won't be needing this," Reep said and took his sword from his scabbard and put it in the sand.

He pushed his boat towards the wall, hopped in, and started to paddle. The waves came and brought him to the other side. I smiled, even though it was the last time we would be seeing our friend, I was still happy that he was now forever happy.

Eustace was crying, Eowyn put her arm around him and gave him a hug. It was now our time to say goodbye to everyone. "This is our last time here, isn't it?" Lucy asked Aslan. "Yes. You have grown up, my dear one. Just like Peter and Susan. Sadly, this is your friends last time here as well. They came here for the time being and to that Narnia thanks you," Aslan replied. "Will you visit us in our world?" Lucy asked.

"I shall be watching you, always," He answered. "How?" "In your world, I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia. That by knowing me here for a little… you may know me better there." "Will we meet again?" "Mm. Yes, dear one. One day," He replied.

"Angelina, Laura, and Eowyn, you should go first," Aslan said. He roared and a portal appeared. We started saying goodbye. I hugged Caspian. "Thank you for helping us, girls. Narnia is truly grateful," Caspian said to us. Laura and Eowyn gave him a hug.

Then Eustace. I hugged him so tight, I felt so bad for him. Laura hugged him and Eowyn did last. As he let go Eowyn said, "Stay out of trouble." He smiled. "I'm so sorry, Eowyn. I really should have listened." "Don't worry about it, treasure is tempting," She replied he laughed.

Then Edmund. Oh dear, my heart sank. I gave him a huge hug. I was crying in his arms. "Will I ever see you again?" He asked. "I do hope so. I just wanted to tell you, that you are amazing, and wonderful, and I really like you. I just wish we will see each other soon," I replied. He smiled and kissed my cheek. FEELS. "Until we meet again," He said softly.

Laura looked at me in shock I grinned. She hugged him and said, "If you hurt her, I got a shovel in my back room of my house." He started to laugh. "No, she's serious," I told him. His smile disappeared. "Just kidding!" She said. He started to laugh again. "But seriously though, I'm watching you."

Eowyn's turn to hug him. "Hey listen, just because I have a boyfriend does not mean I don't think you're handsome," She said to him. Everyone started to laugh. "Eowyn! Merry would be disappointed!" Laura exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah…" She replied.

Then Lucy. She was crying again. "Thank you all so much for helping us. You are all the greatest friends I have ever had." "You are too." Laura, Eowyn, and I said at once. We gave her a big group hug. Then finally Aslan.

"Thank you girls, like Caspian said, Narnia is truly grateful. Thank you," Aslan said. "It was our pleasure," Laura said. Eowyn and I nodded. We gave Aslan a hug. We stepped towards the portal. We all turned around and almost everyone was crying. We smiled. We jumped back through the portal and we were back on my lawn.

"Oh great, now I am going to miss Narnia as much as Merry now," Eowyn said. We laughed. I was so satisfied and I looked back in my mind on all that had happened. I'm glad we weren't normal teenagers. As Reepicheep would put it, "Truly extraordinary."


End file.
